A Son He's Alway Wanted
by Pricat
Summary: Perry gets turned into a baby and Doof decides to take care of him and raise him as his own but their bond gets stronger and he realises Perry's the son he never had.
1. Chapter 1

**A Son He Always Wanted**

**A/N'**

**I know I shouldn't be uploading any new fics but I had the idea for this last night in my head and had to write it.**

**In this, Perry gets turned back into a baby and can't revert back to adulthood but Doof finds him on the doorstep and decides to raise him as he's the son Doof always wanted.**

**I was inspired to write this after reading a fic called Shutter Speed where Doof tried to turn himse;f back into a ten year old but it didn't work out but in this one, it works.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Danville and Perry was going on a mission to stop Doof's rival Rodney but he smirked arriving at Rodney's lair as the evil scientist scowled as the turquise furred male fought him but as he destroyed the invention, he was hit by it but he didn't think much of it as he went back to DEI but he was unaware that Doof was feeling sad.

He then parked the hover car and entered but was feeling light headed wondering if something had made him ill but he didn't think anything of it entering DEI but felt himself shrinking in height along with not remembering anything.

"_What's going on here?" _he thought.

Suddenly his vision went black as he rang the doorbell to his and Doof's place but fainted onto the doormat...

* * *

Doof was feeling miserable as he was making himself black coffee because Charlene had moved and taken Vanessa with him but it'd made him miserable and was worried about Perry as he knew he should have been back from defeating Rodney by now but heard the doorbell.

"Perry?" he said answering the door.

He heard crying and gasped seeing a turquise furred baby platypus with hazel eyes on the doorstep making Doof sigh in cuteness but gasped realising who it was.

_"Perry must've been turned into a baby._

_Aww he's so cute!"_ he thought.

He then picked him up gently as he went back inside as Perry was babbling happily in his arms as his tail was swishing happily like a dog wagging it's tail but Doof was on the couch with the infant in his arms but heard him whimper.

"You must be hungry huh Perry?

Wait right here." he said going into the kitchen.

He then entered the kitchen and made a bottle of milk for the infant platypus but heard crying from the living room and entered but saw Perry on the floor curled up in a ball upset.

"Aww it's okay Perry.

Don't cry!

I got you milk." he said picking him up.

Perry then calmed down as he saw Doof put the bottle in the infant's mouth as Doof smiled seeing the baby calm down but he rocked him back and forth in his arms as it was making him sleepy but he wondered how this had happened to Perry but he decided to take a sample but used a piece of Perry's fur to do it leaving him to sleep.

He had put Mr Miggins by Perry's side while he was sleeping as he went to his lab.

He hoped things would be okay...


	2. Deciding To Raise Him As His Own

**A Son He's Always Wanted**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Cezille 07 for her review as well as I Luf Perry.**

**I can't wait to read your update for Full Force of Time.**

* * *

Doof was examining the DNA sample from Perry and gasped seeing that something had changed him like this and used the computer to see when the effects of whatever Rodney had done would wear off but gasped seeing it wouldn't wear off until he was eighteen.

"T-This can't be right!

I can't raise him.

I'd probably mess him up like with Vanessa." he told himself.

He then heard crying from the baby monitor upstairs.

He had a feeling Perry had woken up and wanted him.

"_I can figure it out later._

_Right now I can help him."_ he thought.

He then left the lab...

* * *

Rodney cackled hearing this as his invention had done this to Perry and loved that he wouldn't have an nemesis for eighteen more years but knew Doof would ruin him like everything else he touched.

He couldn't wait to take over the Tri-State Area...

* * *

Doof then entered the living room hearing Perry cry.

He saw that he'd awoken and wanted him.

He had a feeling Perry thought of him as a father.

Doof hadn't felt like this since Vanessa was born.

"Hey it's okay Perry.

Daddy's here.

I won't let anything happen to you." he told him.

He then started humming something, a lullaby he remembered his mother singing to Roger but not to him as a baby as the turquise furred infant calmed down.

He then snuggled into Doof's arms feeling secure.

_"Maybe I could give fatherhood a shot._

_Maybe things will be different this time_." he thought.

He smiled hearing Perry yawn but look at him with those hazel eyes of his.

Doof smiled knowing this would work out...

"Hey it's okay.

Go back to sleep.

Daddy's right here." he said soothingly.

He blushed seeing Perry fall asleep.

A good yet warm feeling swept through him like a tornado of happiness.

He hadn't felt this way since Vanessa had been born.

He was beginning to like fatherhood all over again...


	3. Bonding With Him

**A Son He Always Wanted**

**A/N**

**Here's more of it.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I know people like it and Doof makes a good father huh?**

**Too bad Vanessa doesn't see that.**

* * *

Doof then was woken in the middle of the night by crying as he knew that it was Perry as he came over to the crib that was in his room but he knew this would happen as he remembered Vanessa had kept him and Charlene up when she was a baby but he didn't mind this.

He then went to the kitchen and sterlised a baby bottle of milk for Perry as he knew infants drank a lot of milk but he knew that the platypus infant was sleepy as he sat on the bed with Perry in his arms.

He knew that Perry probably didn't remember him or the deep bond they had as they had been frenemies.

He then saw the infant try to explore the bedroom but Doof caught him before he got hurt.

"Sorry Perry but I don't want you hurt." he told him.

The infant hugged him but was on his shoulders babbling.

Doof chuckled at his adopted son's energy.

He then started playing with him but was having fun.

He had hidden the fedora and watch because he couldn't let Perry know about being an agent until he was eighteen but he hoped things would be okay.

He then saw Perry crawl around the room but was getting more sleepy but Doof yawned as he was a little tired out by taking care of an infant but Perry then climbed onto the bed but nearly fell off but Doof caught him by the tail gently and pulled him up but he giggled as Doof smiled warmly.

"You tired yourself out huh?" he said.

Perry nodded in reply as he fell asleep by curling up into a ball beside Doof.

Doof then smiled as Perry was a cute sleeper.

He then fell asleep himself...

* * *

But at six in the morning, Doof was woken by whimpering as his bleary eyes opened seeing Perry was beginning to stir as he understood but had gotten up and made a playpen to put the infant platypus in with a few of Vanessa's old toys while he was making himself coffee to wake himself up but was making breakfast hearing the infant laugh as he was playing but it was strange as when Perry and him were enemies, he never really smiled or laughed in front of Doof but he liked seeing Perry this way and was looking forward to the next eighteen years but was worried as he feared Rodney was hard at work trying to take over the Tri-State Area.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he saw toast was ready as he knew that this was good as he took it from the toaster and was putting peanut butter on it but he was making mashed bananas for Perry as he knew he couldn't eat solids yet but smiled seeing that the infant would like it but he was worried about Monogram knowing he would freak if he found out but he had a feeling Francis already knew but since Doof had promised to take care of Perry and not pull anything evil, Perry could stay with him.

He entered the living room seeing Perry had escaped from the playpen and was jumping on the couch.

"Perry get down this instant!

You're going to get hurt." Doof warned scared.

The young platypus infant wasn't listening but lost his balance and fell hard onto the floor but pain shot through his webbed foot and leg as he screamed making Doof nearly jump out of his skin running into the room finding Perry lying on the floor in a painful position but Doof bent down to the infant's level and picked him up gently.

"I need to get your leg looked at, okay?" he said.

Perry's face tensed up in pain at the pain in his leg.

Doof then left DEI after locking up.

He hoped the doctor at the O.W.C.A could help...


	4. Getting Him Checked Out

**A Son He Always Wanted**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope everybody who reviewed likes this.**

**Yes Monogram knows what happened but knows Doof is a good father.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof was scared watching the doctor examine Perry's leg along with his foot but noticed Francis was watching making Doof nervous but he wasn't cross knowing things like this were bound to happen but he knew Doof was a loving and attentive father which stunned Monogram.

"He's broken his leg and foot.

He needs to stay off it for a while.

It's a good thing you came." the doctor said.

"Yes, Yes it is.

I'd like to speak to Doof alone." Monogram said.

Doof was nervous as they took Perry to put his cast on but Doof was stunned hearing praise from Francis but he was nervous hearing that the agent assigned to Rodney was having a hard time.

Doof shook the bad thought off hearing Perry whimper in pain a little as he didn't blame him knowing how much pain he was in.

He'd been planning to teach Perry how to walk on hind legs but it would have to wait until the cast came off but he could wait.

* * *

Doof sighed as they were heading to the mall but as he needed to go shopping but Perry was asleep in the car seat in the back but knew he'd wake up but knew he still needed to sleep as he hadn't slept after everything that had happened last night but sighed missing Charlene but missed Vanessa more knowing she'd be stunned seeing him raising Perry but he pushed the sadness aside as they were at the mall but he had found a great parking space.

He opened the trunk bringing out Vanessa's old stroller and placed Perry in it gently so he wouldn't wake him but he smiled at his adopted son knowing he was cute when asleep but was heading to the food store but he thought he saw somebody looking at him but saw it was a woman with hazel hair but she had a four year old in tow and begging to go to the toy tore but she couldn't help looking at him.

He just moved on towards the food store as Perry was asleep in the stroller but he saw his face tense up as he had pain in his broken leg and foot but he stroked him gently making him calm down but he sighed seeing that woman in the baby food aisle as he was curious.

"Hey there.

I'm Alexa.

I'm sorry.

I was doing shopping." she said to him.

"I-I'm Heinz Doofensmirtz.

The baby in the stroller is Perry.

He's my adopted son." he said.

Alexa smiled seeing the infant platypus asleep.

"Aww he's super cute." she said.

"T-Thanks Alexa." he said.

"You're worried about that kid that was with me.

That was my nephew.

I had to watch him." she told him.

Heinz understood.

He blushed hearing she wanted to come over to DEI sometime as she handed him her phone number but he sighed walking away but stunned that Perry had helped him get a girl to notice him.

He sighed going on with the shopping.

He saw Perry awake but he was quiet.

His hazel eyes were wide taking everything in.

"Yeah I know you're excited.

You also helped Daddy make a friend." he said.

Perry smiled hearing that.

But Doof then headed to the checkout.

He hoped things would be okay...

* * *

Later that afternoon, Doof was making snacks in the kitchen while Perry was in the high chair watching with great rapture as Doof knew that he didn't want to leave him alone after what had happened last night but in the lab, he was working on toys for him to play with but had almost finished but was nervous about the future.

So far, he hadn't ruined Perry.

He smiled seeing him eat gucamole with his paws and making a mess.

Doof smiled as it went on the floor.

"It's okay Perry.

I know it was an accident." he told him.

Perry giggled at this.

Doof hoped things would be okay...


	5. That Christmas Feeling

**A Son He Always Wanted**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I time skipped it to December because of Christmas because it would be cute for Doof helping Perry celebrate his first Christmas but thanks to I Luf Perry for her review.**

**I love writing it.**

* * *

Half a year had passed in Danville and it was the beginning of December but Doof was excited knowing Christmas was approaching as it was his favourite holiday and having a kid during the holiday made it better as he had plenty to do.

Actually he was going to go get the Christmas tree from the tree lot as he and Perry were in the car but were listening to Christmas music on the radio as Perry was as excited as Doof but Doof chuckled seeing him excited at all the decorations especially the Santa stuff.

He'd been reading Christmas stories to Perry at night and having fun.

"I know you can't wait for Christmas.

I love this time pf year." he said.

Perry nodded as he saw the car stop at the tree lot as Doof got out and helped him out of the car seat as he had him in his arms entering the tree lot.

He was still searching for the perfect tree but found one not too small or huge but perfect for the living room as he paid for it using his charge card but hoped Christmas would go good like when he was a child.

He then got help putting it into the trunk of the car but was buckling Perry into his car seat and got into the car as they headed for home but hoped things were okay.

* * *

Later that afternoon after returning from the tree lot, Doof was making hot chocolate for the both of them as he was going to decorate the tree but he was anxious about this knowing sometimes things didn't go well with him but smiled knowing things would go well as he saw Perry crawling on the floor but he had an idea.

"Perry try to get up on your legs okay?" he said as the infant did that.

"You think you can walk?" Doof asked.

Perry then got onto his webbed feet slowly and was wobbling but managed to make it to the tree where Doof was.

"I'm so proud of you Perry.

You walked!" he said to him.

He smiled seeing Doof was happy.

They then were decorating the tree with ornaments.

Doof smiled as he pulled out the star for the tree.

He then put Perry onto his shoulders as he put the star on.

"Good job." he heard Doof say.

The turquise furred infant smiled as they were watching TV in the living room but he then heard the doorbell ring as he saw a gift on the doorstep but saw it was wrapped in purple paper with skulls on it knowing it was from his baby girl.

"I can't believe she still remembers me.

I'll put it under the tree." he told himself.

Perry was curious seeing him put the gift under the tree.

"It came from my baby girl Vanessa.

She moved away to Ontario." he told him.

Perry understood as he was in Doof's arms.

He then heard him sneeze.

He giggled.

"It's okay.

It was just a sneeze." he reassured Perry.

The turquise furred male hugged him.

"Aww thanks Perry." he answered.

He started sneezing again.

"I need to lie down." he told him.

Perry was in the play pen playing with toys.

He was doing that while Doof was taking an nap.

But Alexa entered the building.

She smiled seeing Perry as she picked him up.

"Where's Doofy huh?

Let's go find him." she said.

She found Doof in bed pale and out of it.

"He's coming down with a cold.

Let's make him some soup, okay?" she said.

Perry nodded as they left the room.


	6. The Perfect Christmas

**A Son He's Alway Wanted**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much for the reviews.**

**I didn't know how many people were enjoying this but sorry for not updating this as I was updating other fics but in this chapter, it's Christmas Eve and Doofy has a lot of things to do before Christmas like playing Santa for Perry and making cookies,**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof woke up early as it was the morning of Christmas Eve and he was excited but saw Perry was still asleep in his crib making him smile stroking his forehead gently as he didn't want him to wake up as he needed to wrap a few gifts and put them under the tree.

He entered the lab but hoped Perry wouldn't come down here because he'd made new toys for him but wanted to do the Santa thing as Perry had gotten excited after hearing stories about that.

He smiled wrapping the toys especially the tricycle he'd designed but had made sure nothing dangerous was in them before giving them as gifts.

He then finished wrapping around nine and heard sounds from the baby monitor and knew Perry was awake.

He then went upstairs using the elevator and entered his bedroom.

Perry was indeed awake and trying to get out by himself but Doof sighed.

"Maybe teaching you to walk wasn't such a good idea.

Since you keep trying to get out." he said.

Perry smiled innocently as Doof lifted him out and left the room.

* * *

Doof smiled putting presents under the tree while Perry was in the playpen but couldn't wait for later tonight knowing that bringing joy to his adopted son would make the holiday sweeter but he saw his girlfriend enter but Perry got excited as she laughed at his energy.

"You're excited about Christmas huh?" she said.

Doof was nervous around her but he knew Perry was helping her like him for his personality which none of the countless others he'd dated had gotten a chance to see.

"Umm... can you watch him for a little while?

I need to run out for cookie baking stuff." he said.

"Sure Doofy I don't mind." she answered.

He smiled kissing Perry's head before leaving.

He knew Perry needed a mother figure in his life.

* * *

Doof then returned a few hours later with the groceries and heard laughter as Alexa was playing with Perry by throwing him in the air and catching him but he knew the platypus infant was eating it up.

"Hey Doofy.

I hope you got what you needed at the store.

We've been having fun here." she said.

She then put Perry down on the floor but he ran towards Doof.

"Dada!" he said holding onto Doof's leg.

Doof was stunned hearing that.

"H-His first word!

It was me!" he said excited.

He then hugged Perry as they went into the kitchen.

He was helping Doof make cookies.

They were having fun.

But Doof was in awe.

He hoped the next eighteen years would be this fun.

While the cookies were in the oven, Doof put Perry into the playpen.

After the couch incident, he'd baby proofed it.

He relaxed going to take a bath.

He hoped nothing would happen.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was fast asleep but unaware a visitor was in his room.

It was Doof dressed as Santa but leaving gifts in the room.

He smiled knowing his son would be excited when he woke up.

He then left without waking him up.

* * *

That morning, he heard excitement from the baby monitor knowing a certain infant platypus was up as he smiled getting up and had a video camera so he could tape this as he entered the room but saw Perry was up and leaning on the side of the crib playing with an Nerf ball as he laughed but lifted him out.

"Let's go see what's under the tree.

Maybe there's more stuff for you." he said.

He then went into the living room but put Perry down on the ground but he ran towards the tree and saw brightly wrapped gifts but saw something waiting for him.

It was a light green tricycle as Doof knew he would like it.

He then got onto the tricycle seat.

Doof was taping the whole thing.

A warm feeling flowed through him at this.

This was the same feeling he'd had when Vanessa was little.

"I see you like your presents.

I knew you'd like the tricycle.

It's a bike." he told him.

Perry was then pushing the tricycle around the room holding something.

It was a stuffed duck that Doofy had gotten him for Christmas but he loved it.

He then went to make breakfast as Perry was following him.

Doof was feeling better but remembered Alexa was coming over for dinner along with Monogram and Carl.

That made him nervous.

He knew Perry could tell something was bothering him.

"I'm fine Perry." he assured him.

They were making pancakes.

Doof knew that things would get crazy.

Especially if Monogram was joining him for dinner...

* * *

Monogram was nervous as he approached the door of Doof's apartment along with Carl but heard laughter as Doof answered it but Perry was on his shoulders wearing a chef hat and holding his stuffed duck but Monogram couldn't help but smile seeing Doof hadn't turned him into his evil protege but he and Carl noticed the doctor was nervous as he let them in.

Monogram saw Doof put Perry into the playpen for a while until dinner was ready.

"I see you've been taking care of Perry like a real father.

I'm impressed Doof." he told him.

Doof was stunned hearing that.

Nobody had been like that with him.

He was in the kitchen working on the meal.

He was also clearing up the mess Perry had made while helping.

But he heard the doorbell ring as he knew it was Alexa.

She was surprised seeing Monogram but didn't mind.

She smiled seeing Perry have fun.

"I should go back to the kitchen.

I don't want the meal ruined." Doof told her.

"Let me help you." Alexa told him.

He nodded in reply.

* * *

Doof sighed as the meal was almost ready but saw Monogram enter but stunned seeing a woman in Doof's home knowing the trouble he had keeping girlfriends but this one seemed to actually like him but he was stunned knowing Doof did do some evil things but in a sense wasn't truly evil as he thought about it but had slipped a present under the tree for Doof.

He knew he deserved a little joy knowing that Christmas was okay for him.

"Dinner is ready!" he heard Doof say.

Doof then saw Perry running around after being let out of the play pen.

He caught him and put him in his high chair.

He was nervous but things were going fine.

"_Maybe this Cheistmas went good after all."_ he thought eating.


	7. Calming Perry's Fear

**A Son He's Always Wanted**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was a week after Christmas and nearly New Year's Eve and Doofy was throwing an New Year's Eve party and most of his friends were coming over but he was going to the mall to get supplies.

He hoped that things would go well as he parked in the Mother and Child parking area and heard Perry babble happily as he was still in his car seat holding his stuffed duck in his turquise furred arms.

He then smiled seeing Perry laugh.

"I know you're happy.

You're probably excited about the party." he said.

The youngster nodded as Doof unbuckled him from the car seat and put him into his stroller but locked the car entering the mall but he saw Perry getting excited going past the toy store but Doof smiled going into Wal-Mart so they could do their shopping but Perry was enjoying himself as Doof had gotten him a cookie.

He then bought wine and beer for the party along with soda.

He hoped things would go okay.

Perry was playing with his stuffed duck as they were going down the aisles.

Doof then sighed hoping things would be okay.

He then hoped that Rodney hadn't taken over the Tri-State Area yet.

But he shook those thoughts aside as they headed for the check-out.

* * *

Later when he came back from shopping, Doof saw Vanessa show up but she was tunned seeing a baby platypus that looked like Perry asleep on the couch but Doof put a finger to his mouth signaling for her to be quiet as he'd put Perry down for an nap but she saw he looked cute.

"I can explain baby girl." he told her.

"It's Perry, right?" she asked him.

"Yes, Yes it is.

Rodney did it to him.

I'm raising him." he answered.

She was stunned seeing this.

She knew he was enjoying this.

"I know you can do this." she said.

"Yeah I know baby girl." he replied.

She then heard the infant platypus begin to whimper as he was beginning to stir but heard him cry waking up seeing Vanessa and not Doof as she was worried about this.

"It's okay Perry!

It's me Vanessa." she said.

He still cried loudly.

Doof then ran in seeing him upset.

He then saw Perry calm down as he picked him up.

"It's okay Perry.

Vanessa scared you huh?

Let's go get a snack." he said leaving the room.

Vanessa was in stunned awe at this.

She wondered how he was good at this.

* * *

Doof was making dinner in the kitchen cutting up salad but was making burgers with salad but he saw Perry run in and hug his legs but he understood knowing that he didn't like Vanessa but picked him up.

"It's okay buddy.

I'm sure you'll get used to Vanessa in time." he assured him.

Perry was playing on the floor but Doof sighed knowing that Vanessa was trying to get used to Perry but he knew that they would get along but had a feeling that something was happening with Charlene that had made Vanessa come here.

But he was worrying about the New Year's Eve party.

He then heard Vanessa playing Rock Band in the living room.

Perry then got up and went into the living room.

He then grabbed the drum sticks and was trying to play the drums.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said.

He babbled in reply laughing.

She was irked as Doof came in.

"Honey he doesn't understand.

He just wanted to play with you." he told him.

She just gave him a glare.

"It's okay buddy.

Let's go into the kitchen, okay?" he told him.

Vanessa saw that.

* * *

But later that night, there was a thunder storm in the Tri-State Area but Doof was awake but heard crying come from Perry's room as he knew the thunder was freaking him out as he ran into the room but saw Vanessa in there with Perry in her arms as she was rocking him back and forth but he was beginning to calm down.

"I;m surprised you're doing this.

He seems to like you.

Bring him into my room, okay?" he said to her.

She then followed her Dad into his bedroom.

He knew that he was a little scared of thinder.

"It's okay.

It's just thunder.

It'll be gone in the morning." he reassured him.

The turquise furred infant then began to relax in Doof's arms.

Doof smiled at that.

He knew that his bond with Perry was getting stronger.

He then started humming hearing Perry whimper.

Thunder struck outside DEI but he was keeping things calm.

* * *

He then entered Perry's room finding his son's stuffed duck that was in the crib but picked it up as he left the room and went back to his room but saw Perry lying on the bed but was still awake.

"Hey it's okay, I brought Ducky.

That should help you feel better." he told him.

The turquise furred infant felt better as the stuffed animal was in his arms.

He then smiled yawning himself.

* * *

Later that morning, the storm cleared as Doof relaxed getting up going to the kitchen making coffee but was making toast but saw Vanessa join him in the kitchen but saw worry in her eyes knowing that something was bothering her.

"My Mom and Sam went to Vancouver for Winter Break.

I decided to come here instead." she answered.

He was stunned at this hearing that.

She then was sitting in the living room eating breakfast.

He knew things were a little crazy but would try to fix them...


	8. Babysitting Perry

**A Son He Always Wanted**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Yeah Perry's not scared of Vanessa anymore but he doesn't like thunder and the dark.**

**Thanks to I Luf Perry and Cupcakes for their reviews along with Perry Rocks.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry playing with him but he was nervous around Vanessa but he understood as he didn't remember her but he knew that he kind of liked her since last night when she was calming him down because of the thunder storm but he saw her smile a little as she was listening to music but he was playing with cars that Doof had bought him at the toy store.

He knew that Doof cared about him but he saw him getting ready to go out for the night but he hadn't told Vanessa yet she was babysitting Perry while he was out on his date with Alexa but Vanessa was curious about why her Dad was getting ready but he sighed.

"I'm going out for the night with Alexa.

I need you to look after Perry, okay?" he told her.

Vanessa was surprised hearing that but would help him.

"Dad I'm not sure I can do this.

He doesn't like me." she told him.

"I know you can do this.

Just give him a chance, okay?" he answered.

She nodded as she saw Alexa enter dressed up.

"Ready to go?" she asked Doof.

He nodded as he left.

Vanessa then saw Perry go into his room.

She knew that things weren't good.

"Come on Perry.

Please trust me." she told him.

She then opened the door but found him curled up in a ball crying but she understood knowing he was upset about Doof dating Alexa but she understood knowing how bad she'd felt seeing her Mom dating Sam but she understood seeing him shiver as she stroked his turquise green fur but saw him look up at her with sadness in his innocent hazel eyes.

"I know how you feel.

I was the same when my Mom started to date Sam.

But I can tell she really cares about you." she said.

He nodded in reply.

"Perry miss Dada.

He gone." he said.

She understood as she hugged him knowing he felt lonely but she'd look after him until her Dad came back but he calmed down after he was in her arms.

"I know Daddy went out with Alexa but we can still have fun." she said.

He noded as they left the room but she was playing with him in the living room but both her and Perry were slowly getting hungry and her Dad had given her money for food as she got on the phone and ordered Chinese knowing he'd like the noodles since worms were part of the platypi diet along with bugs but her Dad hadn't tried doing that so she could let him eat noodles.

Perry was enjoying himself as he was in the playpen with his toys and Ducky his stufed duck but he wondered when Doof was coming home but was liking Vanessa more and more.

Vanessa was enjoying herself too.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Chinese place he and Alexa were eating out at, Doof couldn't stop thinking about Perry and hoped he was okay with Vanessa but needed to check up on him but knew that he was okay with Vanessa.

He then went to the Men's Room and used his cellphone to call home as he heard laughter as Vanessa had answered it.

"_Hello?"_ he heard Vanessa say.

"Hey baby girl it's me Dad.

How're things at home?" he asked.

"_Things are great here Dad._

_Perry's okay too._

_At first he was sad about missing you but we're having fun._

_I'd better go._

_Dinner's here."_ she answered ending the call.

Doof smiled relieved as he returned to Alexa.

He knew things were fine at home...

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she put Perry into his high chair in the kitchen as she had put noodles into a bowl for him as he was curious as she was putting her own Chinese onto her plate but was eating chow mein along with other things but she noticed he was playing with chopsticks as he was eating noodles with his paws like worms making her laugh.

"_Aww that's cute._

_I see he loves noodles."_ she thought.

She then gave him more noodles making him smile.

She was liking this babysitting thing.

He then belched making her laugh.

"I see you're full." she said.

She then gave him ice cream which he liked.

She knew that this was making him hyper.

He then was running around burning off energy.

She managed to catch him.

"Let's go have a bath okay?" she said.

He loved the sound of a bath.

He loved being in water.

* * *

Vanessa laughed as Perry was skicking in the bath and splashing her but she didn't mind as she knew he liked baths but she was happy he was relaxing but it was nearly time for him to come out as she heard the door open and heard her Dad come back from his date but that made Perry get out of the bath as he shook off the wet like a dog as his fur went all poofy which looked cute but Vanessa dried him off and put him in pyjamas but Doof smiled seeing him as he picked him up.

"You guys seemed like you were having fun huh?

I missed you.

Let's get some hot chocolate, okay?" he said.

Perry was sitting on the couch with Ducky but smiled seeing Doof come in with a tray but he wanted a hug but Doof accidentally dropped the tray as it went over him and Perry but Doof was stunned as he picked him up putting him under cold water which relieved things but he had a small burn on his cheek but Vanessa saw sadness in his eyes as she was making more hot chocolate but knew it had been an accident but had put chocolate milk in a sippy cup for her little half brother.

He was drinking it but seemed back to normal after what had happened but she saw Doof sigh picking him up to put him to bed but Vanessa knew that Perry probably didn't like the dark but that was okay because they'd put an night light on in his room to help.

"I hope you're okay Perry.

Daddy felt bad when you got hurt.

But things are okay now.

I'll always love you." he said kissing him goodnight.

He turned on the night light before leaving but watched him fall asleep.

He knew he was doing the right thing...'


	9. Daycare Troubles

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating.**

**I was working on my other fics.**

**Two years have passed and Perry is now three years old and starting day care and is worried.**

**I hope you guys like and thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Two years had passed in Danville and Doof smiled as he was in bed but smiled hearing the alarm clock ring as he awoke with a smile on his face as he went to Perry's bedroom and opened the door softly as he entered gently as not to wake him up but he couldn't help but smile at his adopted son.

Perry was now three years old and now a toddler but sleeping in a bed with Ducky in his turquise furred arms but Doof decided to let him sleep for a little while longer.

He needed to go make his lunch as he was starting day care today but he was worried as he and Perry would be separated for most of the day and he would miss him while he was away.

He then entered the kitchen and was making lunch but making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as they were his son's favourite lunch along with cookies but he then heard footsteps seeing Perry enter the kitchen rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes as he had Ducky in his arms.

"Morning Perry." he said.

"Morning Daddy." Perry replied.

Doof smiled as he had packed his son's lunch bag for the day.

Doof smiled as he saw Perry helping him make pancakes but he was nervous about going to day care as he never got the chance to play with other kids or have social skills but Doof knew that Perry would get the chance but he was thinking of hiring a baby sitter to watch Perry when he was busy and had to do errands.

"You'll do great.

You're very special.

If others can't see that, it's their loss.

We need to get going soon.

After breakfast, go wash up, okay?" Doof said.

The turquise furred three year old nodded as he'd rubbed sleep from his hazel eyes and had Ducky in his arms as he was done but went to get washed up.

He hoped he could have some friends at day care.

But he wouldn't know until he tried.

"Sorry Ducky but you can't come.

The other kids might take you from me.

That would make me sad.

But I'll be back once school lets out." he said to it.

He then placed the stuffed animal on the pillow of his bed.

"Perry you ready to go?" he heard Doof ask.

"Coming Daddy." he said leaving his room.

Doof then saw him trip over his webbed feet.

But Perry got back up again as he smiled.

Doof had his son's lunch bag in his hand.

He was shaking as they left DEI...

* * *

Doof was nervous as they approached the day care centre but he was holding Perry's paw but he could feel that he was nervous himself but was trying to keep it cool as he didn't want to upset Doof but he saw sadness in his father's eyes as they entered but he heard the sound of laughter as other kids were playing and running around but Perry was anxious as he stayed close to Doof as the teacher approached.

"You must be Mr Doofenschirtz.

This must be Perry.

He's cute.

We're going to have fun." she said.

Doof then hugged Perry tightly.

"Don't worry Perry.

I'll be back later." he reassured him.

"You promise?" Perry asked.

"Y-Yes I promise.

It's hard for me to let you go too.

But I know you'll have fun." he told him.

Perry nodded.

He wiped away tears as he took the teacher's hand as she led him away from Doof but the turquise furred youngster gave him a look as his father was fading but he knew that he would come back.

He hoped that things would go okay.

Doof then left.

* * *

Perry was playing by himself as the other kids had stared at him when he'd tried to play with him but he didn't care as he just wanted to be by himself but was missing Doof as he was playing with cars but he then felt somebody tugging on his tail which bugged him but he fell as some of the kids laughed but somebody offered their hand to help him up and saw it was a girl.

She was Asian with black hair tied up in long pigtails and wore a t-shirt with a dragon on it and jeans with blue sneakers.

"H-Hi there.

I'm Hana.

What's your name?" she said.

"P-Perry.

I only started today.

The other kids aren't very nice." he replied.

"I know how you feel.

But Morrick and his friends are jerks.

They don't care about other people's feelings.

You wanna play?" she asked.

He nodded as they headed to the ball pit.

She was stunned he'd never seen one before.

"My Daddy never brings me to places like this.

We normally play all day." he told her.

"That's nice.

My Daddy is always working." she answered.

"Maybe you should tell him." Perry told her.

She nodded.

But she heard other kids worrying about Morrick.

"Morrick is such a jerk.

I wish a dragon would eat him." she said.

Perry laughed at that.

But Morrick was smiling evilly.

He heard him.

He could have fun with this kid.

* * *

Later that day, Perry was sitting outside as the other kids were eating lunch outside and he and Hana were sitting together but they tensed up as they saw dirt clods being aimed this way as Hana saw them hit Perry but she heard him whimper as they hurt him but he couldn't let the bullies see but Hana saw Morrick take a cookie from Perry making them mad.

"Hey that belongs to Perry!" Hana said.

"So what Hana?

Beaverduck boy is too afraid to do anything.

He's just a freak.

Kids don't have tails." he said.

Hana saw them walk off laughing.

"Perry you okay?

Dom't let them get to you." she said.

He nodded as they were sharing a cookie.

"Kids don't have tails.

Morrick's right.

I'm a freak." he said.

But Hana hugged him.

"T-Thanks." he said.

They then went to play.

Morrick and the others were making Perry miserable.

Hana watched as she saw the techer clean up his wounds.

Morrick had tripped him a lot.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Doof was stunned as he listened to the teacher tell him about what had been happening with Morrick but on the inside, he was angry that anybody would dare to hurt Perry emotionally and make him miserable but saw Perry was very quiet but understood as he took his paw as they were leaving for the day.

He hoped that he would be okay.

They then headed home.


	10. COmorting Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Doofy's trying to make Perry feel better about what happened.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he was in the kitchen but Perry was taking a bath but he knew that his son was sad because of the rough day he'd had at day care but wanted to cheer him up as the day's events had made him blue as well because he couldn't bear to know that somebody was making Perry miserable at day care and he felt tears well up but was trying to get rid of them before his son came out of the bathroom.

But it was ni use as the tears released from his eyes and there was nothing he could do to help him out but saw Monogram enter as he'd heard that Doof was worrying about some trouble that had happened at day care as he nodded listening to Doof but was sad that somebody had made Perry miserable but he was surprised seeing Doof like this.

"You should bring him to the day care program at the O.W.C.A as he would fit in there." Monogram told him.

"Yeah but he made a friend at day care.

I should just tell him to tough it out." he said.

"Not if he's miserable.

If anything happens tomorrow, take him out of it.

We won't train him until he's eighteen.

It would be like normal day care but with kids like him.

Think about it Doof." he said leaving.

Doof nodded in reply as Monogram left but heard footsteps as Perry had gotten out of the bath and was in his pyjamas but had went to his room but he had a feeling he was still sad.

* * *

In his room, Perry was looking at himself in the mirror as he saw his soft turquise fur which covered his body along with his beaver like tail and bill which made him look cute but he could still hear Morrick's cruel words in his head.

"_He's a freak._

_Kids don't have tails."_ he heard.

His young body shook with sadness as tears welled in his innocent hazel eyes as he climbed onto his bed but smiled sadly grabbing Ducky as he was hugging him as he sought comfort.

"You don't think I'm a freak, right?

I know Daddy cares about me.

But I hate being made fun of.

I just want people to like me." he said sniffling.

He had no idea that Doof had heard this from the doorway.

His heart ached hearing Perry cry.

He then entered but saw his son curled up.

Doof then sat on the bed beside him.

"Hey Perry." he said.

The turquise furred youngster saw his father was here as he beckoned him to sit in his lap.

"Tou're upset huh?" he said.

Perry nodded.

"I'm a freak." he mumbled.

"Dib't ever say that!" Doof said.

"B-But it's true.

Morrick said so." Perry answered.

"Well he's stupid.

You're very special.

So you look different.

You have a very good heart.

You shouldn't let anybody push you around." he said.

Perry nodded as he just stayed there in Doof's lap calming down.

They then went into the living room but heard the doorbell ring.

It was Alexa.

"I came to see you.

We're going out tomorrow night, remember?

What's going on?" she asked.

"It's nothing.

Just a rough day at day care." he answered.

She understood as she knew how that felt.

"I'm sure it'll work out knowing you." she said.

Doof then closed the door.

He then was making dinner while Perry was playing.

* * *

Later that early evening, Doof was in Perry's room putting his adopted son to bed but he saw sadness in his hazel eyes as he knew he was worrying about day care tomorrow but understood that he was scared of himself thanks to the other kids teasing him but Doof knew how having weak self-esteem felt and he couldn't let Perry grow up like that or Monogram would kill him.

"You're not a freak.

You are very special.

There's nobody else in the world like you.

Besides Morrick will be a loser when he's a grown-up.

But you'll be great." he told him.

"H-How do you know Daddy?

Did you go to the future?" he said.

Doof chuckled at him.

He then opened a music box.

"You will be great.

You shouldn't let others push you around.

But don't worry.

Daddy's going to help." he reassured him.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yes now sleep

You need to rest." he told him.

Perry nodded as he yawned.

He hoped that his father would sort things out in the morning.


	11. Keeping His Cool

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed especially Perry Rocks and Tanabirocks426.**

**I will write more as people like.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened the next morning as the sun rose as he was nervous knowing that he had to go to day care and Morrick and the others would be waiting to make his day miserable but he wondered if his father would help by making him a cool invention to help as he knew his father made inventions.

He then got out of bed with Ducky in his arms as he entered the kitchen seeing Doof there but smelt that breakfast was on the way.

"Morning Daddy." he said.

Doof smiled hugging him.

"Morning Perry." he said.

The turquise furred youngster saw dark rims around Doof's eyes and had a feeling his father hadn't been sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep.

I was worried about you.

But today will go better." he said smiling.

Perry hoped so as they were at the table as the breakfast was nearly ready but Doof noticed that his son was quiet and knew he was nervous about going back to day care but he hugged him.

He was still thinking about what Monogram had said.

But he sighed as the waffles were ready.

While Perry was eating, Doof was making his lunch.

Fear was in his aura as he was imagining what could happen today while Perry was at day care but hoped that things would be okay as it was nearly time to go but Perry was nervous leaving DEI as he was holding Doof's hand but he was trying to be brave.

* * *

Hana noticed that Perry was quiet as they were in the playground as they were playing together but Morrick and the other kids were watching as they prepared to make him miserable like yesterday but Hana saw them trip him up as sadness was in his hazel eyes.

"You should belong in a zoo beaverduck boy.

You don't belong here." Morrick said.

"That's not true Morrick!

Perry is like us.

So he's a little different.

He's awesome!" she said.

Morrick and the others laughed but Perry then pushed Morrick as Morrick had tried to hurt Hana after she had stood up for Perry but Morrick and the other kids were stunned but then Morrick pushed him in the direction of an oncoming swing as it hit the platypus youngster but Hana was scared as Perry was whimpering.

The teacher then followed her outside but worried for Perry as she picked him up gently.

She then called Doof...

* * *

Doof was at the store doing grocery shopping when he heard his cell phone ring as he listened but was angry hearing Perry was hurt but left at once after paying for his groceries as he headed to the hospital but was scared as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital but he was scared seeing Perry lying in a bed in a body cast but his body shivered but relieved hearing Perry could go home in the morning but needed to take it easy for a while.

He then saw his son's hazel eyes open.

"Hey Daddy I'm sorry." he said.

"Why?

What did you do?" he asked.

"I got into trouble because of Morrick." he answered.

"No you're not in trouble.

You were brave to stand up for somebody.

But don't worry you'll be okay." he told him.

Perry nodded feeling woozy from morphine.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Doof was holding back tears leaving.

He needed to talk to Monogram.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she was at the hospital with Doof as she'd heard about what had happened to Perry and felt bad but knew that he'd been forced to move his date with Alexa to tomorrow night but she saw Perry smile as he saw her.

"Hey how're you feeling little brother?" she asked.

"Sore." he answered crying.

She understood as she knew this place was scaring him and making him worse but knew that he could come home tomorrow but saw him whimper in fear.

"Vanessa I don't like this place.

It's scary.

I want to go home." he said softly.

"I know but you can come home in the morning.

You just have to stay here for tonight.

Kind of like a sleepover of sorts.

I even brought Ducky." she said.

He smiled shyly as she put the stuffed animal by his side.

"Thanks Vanessa.

Where's Daddy?" he asked.

"He went to talk to a friend about what had happened." she told him.

He nodded in reply.

She was going to stay with him.

She hoped that her Dad was okay.

* * *

Monogram was stunned hearing from Doof what had happened with the kids at day care but he knew that Doof cared about Perry but knew that the best thing to do for Perry was to take him out of the day care he was in and move him into the one that was at the O.W.C.A but Doof was very quiet about this but hoped that this one would work out because he didn't want to home school him but Monogram assured him he would be fine once he got better but Carl understood as he knew that Doof was a good father.

"I'm sure he'll do fine." he told him.

Doof hoped that Perry was okay with Vanessa but would see him later.

He sighed drinking soda.

Monogram understood as he was nervous.

But he would help.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she saw Doof arrive at the hospital but he was very quiet and saw Perry asleep with Ducky in his arms but she smiled knowing he would be okay but wondered why he was sad.

"Monogram wants him to go to day care at the O.W.C.A.

It's a little strange." he said to her.

"You're worried about him ending up as a recruit, right?

It won't happen." she told him.

He nodded as he decided to stay the night with Perry.


	12. Reassuring Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you all like.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13, PB and J for reviewing.**

**I hope you like and maybe this time Perry will get a break especially as he might be starting at an new day care.**

**No Phineas and Ferb will not be in this as it's Perry/Doof as Perry and Doof are my faves in the show along with Vanessa.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he felt groggy seeing Doof asleep as he smiled sadly but saw his father wake up but there was sadness in his eyes as he was eating breakfast but was relieved knowing that his son could come home but needed to rest up for a while and hoped that things would be okay but right now, Monogram was enrolling Perry in the O.W.C.A day care but would let him start once he was recovered but knew that Doof was nervous about him starting day care since he had a crummy time at day care.

Vanessa smiled as she had visited her little brother before going to school as she was worried about him and her father but knew that they would be fine but before she left, her father stopped her.

"Vanessa I need you to do me a favour." he said.

"Sure Dad what is it?" she asked.

"I need you to watch Perry later.

Alexa and I are going out for a date." he told her.

"I'll do it." she answered.

"Thanks Vanessa.

I knew I could count on you baby girl." he answered.

She smiled as she left.

Doof then saw the doctor show up as he was nervous.

He knew that he was examining Perry before he could go home.

* * *

Rodney wasn't happy hearing that his son Morrick had been expelled from day care but didn't matter as he would take over the Tri-State Area soon or once Perry was an agent again whatever came first.

He hoped that things would work out...

* * *

Later that day, Doof was back in DEI but he was on the computer while Perry was asleep thanks to the medicine the doctor had given him to help the pain that he would be in for a while but he knew that he would cope okay but he was getting ready to go out but was waiting for Vanessa to come home from school but then saw Alexa enter and she saw that Perry was asleep and in a body cast as she knew that Doof needed to get supplies for later but Vanessa wasn't home from school.

"I could watch him if you want." she said.

"O-Okay thanks Alexa." he said leaving.

She smiled seeing him leave but knew he would be okay.

* * *

Perry woke up seeing Alexa but wondered where his father was as she understood.

"Your father went out for a while so I'm looking after you." she reassured him.

"Yeah but I heard I could be starting at another day care but I'm nervous." he told her.

"Why would you?

Day care's supposed to be fun." she told him.

"Because a few kids were mean to me.

That's why I'm in a cast." he told her.

She understood as she remembered that Doof had told her about this.

"That doesn't sound nice.

But maybe this time things will go better.

Besides I was like you in day care.

Kids were mean to me too.

But my mother said to just have fun.

It worked and the mean kids left me alone." she told him.

Perry nodded as he was thinking about that as he was having a drink.

He hoped Alexa was right.

* * *

Later that afternoon after Doof and Vanessa had came home, Perry was asleep but Doof was getting ready for his date with Alexa but had left money so Vanessa could get her and Perry something for dinner but he was nervous as he was having good luck sdo dar with Alexa compared to the other girlfriends he'd dated before and didn't want to screw things up.

"Don't worry Dad you'll do great." she told him.

"Thanks baby girl." he replied.

She smiled seeing him leave as she was on the couch listening to music on her earbuds while she'd finished her homework but hoped that Perry would be okay as she and Doof cared about him.

She then hummed seeing an e-mail from Johnny.

She blushed as she read it.

She would reply to it later once she thought about it.

But she heard Perry whimper as he began to wake up.

She had a feeling it had been a bad dream.

"Hey it's okay.

Dad went on his date with Alexa.

But we can hve fun." she said.

He nodded in reply.

She then gave him some medicine.

"Thanks Vanessa." he said.

She smiled as she went to order dinner.


	13. Destroying Fear

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to PB and J want PB and J and Perry Rocks for their reviews.**

**And Perry Rocks gave me a great idea that I might use in this chapter or in a future chapter since Doof will let Vanessa baby sit Perry as he trusts her but for the idea, I'm thinking of using Tim Burton as I sense Vanessa would be into that.**

* * *

Vanessa was happy seeing her brother eating noodles as she'd ordered Chinese food knowing he loved noodles as she was eating dumplings but was hoping her Dad was doing okay on his date but she could ask when he came back but knew he wouldn't be back until late as he would ring.

She knew that things were crazy at the moment in their family but she cared about her father and Perry and wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Is Alexa Daddy's princess?" she heard Perry ask.

She laughed at that question from him.

It made him so cute.

"I'm not sure Perry.

Love doesn't work like that sometimes.

It's about luck." she told him.

The turquise furred youngster was confused at his sister.

But he wondered what Hana was doing.

"Who's Hana?" Vanessa asked.

"S-She was my only friend at my old day care.

But I wanna be her friend.

But I'm going to an new one.

I'll probably forget about her.

I don't want to." he answered.

She understood hugging him.

"Aww Perry.

You won't forget her.

I'm sure you'll see her again." she told him.

He hoped she was right.

But she needed to get him ready for bed.

She was giving him a sponge bath.

He seemed to like it but was silent.

He hoped his father was okay.

* * *

Vanessa then heard the doorbell ring as she had finished putting Perry to bed as she opened and saw a delivery man holding a package as she signed for it but wondered where it came from but had Perry's name on it and had a feeling it was from Hana's mother knowing from her Dad that Hana and her mother had been living in Danville for a month now but opened the letter but was stunned hearing that her little brother's best friend was moving away and threw the letter away.

She couldn't let him be sad again like what being at day care had made him feel.

But she saw the door open and saw her Dad enter but he seemed so happy.

She had a feeling his date had gone well.

But he heard crying from Perry's room as he wondered what was wrong.

Vanessa then remembered she'd been watching The Corpse Bride and Perry had woken up and was watching some of it with her but she had no idea he'd been scared while watching it.

Doof sighed as he knew this had bound to happen after the day care thing.

"It's okay Vanessa.

I'm not mad at you.

Next time make sure he's sound asleep before watching Tim Burton stuff.

How was he tonight?

While I was out with Alexa?" he said.

"He's been great.

We were playing, drawing and having fun.

He was a little worried about you.

But calmed down.

I hope he's okay.

Even I wasn't scared of that when I was little." she said.

He nodded as he headed to Perry's room...

* * *

Perry whimpered as he couldn't sleep because the cast was bugging him plus the movie Vanessa let her watch with him had freaked him out a little along with thinking about starting an new day care soon in a few day's time.

He then saw the light go on as he saw Doof enter relaxing him as he felt safe as he sat on the bed but brought Perry into his lap but he could see the frightened expression on his turquise furred face as he stroked his firehead.

"Couldn't sleep huh?

Vanessa told me you guys have been having fun.

You also got freaked out huh?" he said.

Perry nodded.

"Not just that Daddy.

I'm scared about going to day care." he admitted looking away.

"Why would you be afraid?

It's okay to tell me." he said.

"But it makes me a chicken being afraid." he said.

"No it doesn't mean you're a chicken.

It's good that you told me.

Morrick made a big impact on you huh?

Don't worry.

Your new day care won't be like that.

There are kids there just like you." he said.

He then handed him the pacage.

"It came from Hana.

Her mother left it while you were sort of asleep."

Perry nodded in reply as he opened it but there was an necklace with a dragon on it as he was in awe knowing it was a sign of friendship but he was sad as Doof read the card because she was moving away but Doof hugged him.

"Don't worry.

Besides you could send her mail to wherever she moved to." he told him.

He then held the youngster in his lap as he then decided to take him to his room so he could sleep.

He knew that things would work out okay...


	14. Spending Time With Her Brother

**A/N**

**Here's more but this is for those who enjoy it especially Cezille 07 as I love her Perry/Doof stories on here.**

**Oh For the Love of Phineas, Phineas and Ferb will not be in this story as Perry, Doof and Vanessa are my faves in the show so I always write about them but if you're not happy, then please stop reading.**

**Cezille I loved your review and yes it does make you fuzzy and warm reading it as it does to me writing it but yes Perry becoming an infant again is a good thing especially since it's restoring the father/daughter bond that Doofy wants but I'm going on with it.**

**I hope you and the others enjoy.**

* * *

A month had passed in Danville and it was the day that Perry was going to get his cast removed as it'd been a month since he'd gotten it and they were going while Vanessa was at school but right now it was eight in the morning and Doof was making breakfast while Perry was watching TV along with Vanessa but watching music videos.

He was going to talk to Monogram later once Vanessa came home as she could look after him but hoped that Monogram wasn't angry at him for allowing this to happen but didn't know that Monogram was watching him secretly through hidden cameras because he wasn't sure that he could trust Doof but realised that he could.

"Breakfast is ready." Doof said.

Vanessa got up but had Perry on her shoulders.

The turquise furred youngster giggled at this.

He liked that his sister wanted to play with him.

Doof smiled knowing that Perry becoming an infant was a good thing because it was helping him reconnect with Vanessa but he was taking photos of him so he could remember these times when Perry was an agent.

But Doof was on the phone talking to somebody at the bike shop.

Vanessa smiled knowing her Dad was getting Perry a bike.

He was going to teach him how to ride it.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Perry asked.

"Nothing's wrong Perry.

He's just talking to a friend." she answered.

He nodded eating dry cereal with his paws.

It was cute but he knew it wasn't good to do it in public.

She giggled at him as she was using her camera.

She and Doof always took photos.

Doof chuckled seeing his son eating.

"Aww he's cute eating.

We should teach him to use cultery." he observed.

Vanessa understood in case he did this in public.

He looked at the watch.

"You should get ready.

It's nearly time for school." he said.

Vanessa understood grabbing her handbag.

She then goy into the car along with Perry.

Doof smiled as he buckled Perry into his car seat.

Vanessa saw that her father was nervous.

She knew how much he cared about Perry.

He then gave his son his favourite stuffed animal.

"Thank you Daddy." Perry said.

"You're welcome Perry.

We're going to take Vanessa to school.

Then we're going to the doctor's.

So your cast can be removed." he told him.

Vanessa saw a smile on her brother's face as he was looking forward to being able to move again but Doof smiled as when Vanessa came home, he had a few errands to run but Vanessa had agreed to help as she and Perry always had fun together but she knew one of those errands was getting Perry's new bike because for a long while now, her brother had been riding a tricycle while she knew human kids at his age were learning how to ride a real bike.

She was excited for his reaction but knew that he would love it.

Her thoughts were broken as the car stopped at her high school.

"I'll see you later big guy." she said kissing Perry's head.

Doof smiled as he drove off.

He knew Vanessa would be okay.

* * *

Doof smiled as he was sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's but Perry was in his lap but was wearing the necklace Hana had given him but imagined what she was doing now and probably in another town.

Doof knew that he was missing Hana but knew he would make friends once he went to day care at the O.W.C.A but knew that his bond with him was getting closer but he hoped Perry would remember this when he was an agent again but he sighed as they were called into the doctor's office but Perry was very quiet as the doctor was examining Perry.

"He seems to have healed perfectly.

I see you take good care of your son." the doctor said.

"Yes, Yes I do take good care of him." Doof told him.

Perry was holding Doof's hand as the doctor was removing the cast but Doof had him in his arms afterwards.

He then left the office but headed home as it was nearly midday.

Perry was asleep in his car seat as Doof smiled listening to relaxing music.

He realised he was being a good and loving father and succeeding where his father failed but knew that Vanessa would understand that they'd formed a family.

His thoughts were broken as he arrived back home at DEI but opened the car door but unbuckled Perry from his car seat but picked him up gently as he was holding Ducky in his turquise furred arms but Doof was soothed feeling him close to his heart but sniffled as he took the elevator to the main house and put Perry on the couch and put a blanket over his sleeping body as he went to make lunch.

He was humming as he was listening to Love Handel on the radio in the kitchen.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she returned home from school as she saw Perry run up to her and hugged her as she smiled knowing he'd missed her as she'd been at school all day.

"I missed you guys too.

I see somebody got his cast off.

After I finish homework, let's go to the park, okay?" she said.

Doof saw Perry jump up and down in excitement as she smiled.

Doof knew that Perry loved the park as he was getting ready to go.

"I'll be back by dinnertime." he said.

"Okay Dad.

We'll see you later." Vanessa told him.

Perry then hugged him.

He smiled bending down to his son.

"I'll see you later Perry." he told him.

He nodded seeing him leave.

Vanessa then saw him go play while he was waiting for her to finish her homework so they could go to the park but she was already nearly done with her Maths homework and just had her Englksh paper to write as the teacher had told her class to write about their family as Vanessa smiled getting to work as inspiration was playing in the living room.

Later by four fifteen she was finished as she saw Perry jumping on the couch.

"Come on you goofball.

Let's go have some fun." she said.

He then took her hand as they left DEI.

* * *

Later after his talk with Monogram, Doof had left the O.W.C.A building but got into his car and drove off toward the bike shop as his order was in but he knew it would be good as he couldn't wait to teach Perry how to ride a two wheeler but knew it would be hard but rewarding at the same time as he knew the bike store was outside Danville and he had to drive there but was listening to the new Love Handel CD and wondered how Perry and Vanessa were doing.

He then decided to use the hands free device for the car as he dialled Vanessa's cell phone.

* * *

Vanessa laughed as she was playing with Perry as they were at the playground but were having fun but then she heard her phone ring as Perry was climbing on the jungle gym.

"Hello?" she said answering.

"_Hey baby girl._

_How're things_?" she heard Doof say.

"We're fine Dad.

We're at the park.

I'm trying to wear him out after the lunch you gave him.

But how're you?

Are you nearly coming home?" she asked.

_"Yes, Tes I am baby girl._

_I picked up the little package._

_I'll be home in a hour with dinner_." Doof answered.

Vanessa then hung up as Perry came down.

"Was that Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes it was.

He's coming home soon.

We can still have fun here for a while.

You ever play baseball?" she asked him.

He shook his turquise furred head.

"Hmm...

Maybe we should start." she answered.

* * *

Doof then returned to DEI as he found Perry on the floor playing with toys in pyjamas after taking a bath but found a tired out sixteen year old asleep on the couch but he smiled knowing that she'd taken good care of Perry while he was away as Perry hugged him.

"Let's go into the kitchen, okay?

You can help me with dinner.

Let Vanessa sleep.

Besides you can tell me what you guys did today." he said.

They then went into the kitchen...


	15. Getting On Their Bikes

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Perry was talking as Doof was listening to him as he was making salad to go with the pizza that he'd brought home but he knew that his son had a good afternoon while Vanessa had been watching him but smiled knowing that she was still asleep while he was still full of energy.

"Is Vanessa awake yet?" Perry asked him.

"I don't know but go see." Doof told him.

He nodded going into the living room as he found Vanessa asleep on the couch but saw her begin to stir.

"Hey there.

Is dinner ready?" she said.

"Nearly.

Daddy was okay.

I told him about what we did.

He said he had a surprise.

He said I have to wait until morning." he said.

"That's cool.

I'm seriously hungry." she said to him.

* * *

Doof saw that Vanessa had left her homework on the table but was reading her English homework and was in awe as tears of joy and pride were in his eyes reading but stopped seeing her and Perry but she went and took the homework back to her room but Perry wondered why his father was crying.

"Daddy why're you crying?

Are you sad?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine.

I was just reading your sister's story.

It made me happy." he assured him.

Vanessa then returned but Doof had wiped the tears away.

She wanted to ask but he changed the subject.

She smiled as they were talking during dinner.

But Perry was relucant to eat pizza but was eating salad.

"Good boy.

Why don't you try the pizza?

It's good, trust us." Doof said.

Vanessa then had an idea as she saw noodles.

She then put them on the pizza.

Perry then began eating but was liking it.

Doof smiled at what his daughter had done.

"Thnks baby girl." he said.

"You're welcome." she answered.

He smiled as he saw her clean up.

But he was getting ice cream for dessert.

"Perry's starting day care in a few day's time." he said.

"Really?

Where is he starting?" she asked.

"At the O.W.C.A.

Don't worry he's not going to be a recruit.

I haven't told him yet." he said.

"You're nervous about this, right?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"I can't wait to see his reaction to the bike.

I'm going to take him to the park tomorrow." he said.

She wished she could see this but had to go to school.

She then saw him put ice cream into a bowl.

He then went in along with her carrying sundaes.

* * *

Perry giggled as he was running around the house as he had a mega sugar rush thanks to the ice cream and both Doof and Vanessa were trying to catch him but weren't having much luck but Vanessa knew he would tire out soon as she knew because he was little and sugar made them crazy.

But then Vanessa started singing as Doof saw Perry stop running as the sugar rush was ending but sat on the floor as Doof scooped him up in his arms but smiled knowing that he was making him a good person but Perry was beginning to yawn as Doof looked at the clock.

It was right fifteen in the evening and Perry's bedtime.

"I'm... not tired." Perry protested.

Doof chuckled hearing him yawn.

"Come on buddy.

It's bedtime.

Besides in the morning, there might be a surprise." he told him.

Perry smiled as he was reading his son a story.

He smiled as he finished kissing Perry's head.

He turned on the night light before leaving.

He hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Vanessa smiled seeing her Dad bring the bike for Perry into the living room but was light blue like his son's fur but smiled knowing he would love it and couldn't wait to teach him how to ride as he had put the training wheels on knowing Perry would be nervous but he would be there to help him as she yawned as she needed to go to bed as she had school in the morning.

"Good night baby girl." he said.

"Good night Dad." she replied.

She then went to her room and got changed into black pyjamas but got a book as she climbed into bed but hoped her father and brother would have fun in the morning especially with helping Perry ride the new bike.

Around midnight she was asleep as Doof entered.

He smiled seeing her sleep.

She was so peaceful.

He didn't want to wake her or Perry.

He then went to bed himself.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as his alarm clock went off but wondered if his father and sister were awake yet as he rubbed sleep from his hazel eyes with a paw as he climbed out of bed with Ducky in his arms but was srunned seeing a light blue bike with training wheels on it in the living room but was curious.

"Cool!

But who's it for?

It's not for Daddy.

He probably knows how to ride.

It's not for Vanessa.

She's a big kid." he said.

He then heard footsteps and saw Doof enter.

"You like it?

It's for you." he told him.

Perry's eyes went wide as he hugged him.

"Thank you so much Daddy!

When can we ride?" he said.

"Later in the park." he said.

Perry then got onto the bike saddle.

Doof then took a picture of him.

"You're awesome.

We're going to have fun later huh?

You wanna help me with breakfast?" he said.

He nodded as he got off the bike and went into the kitchen.

Doof hoped that things were okay.

But on the inside, he was worried.

Because Perry was starting at an new day care, he was nervous.

Tomorrow he would take Perry to the mall so he could get his stuff.

But he was trying not to show it.

* * *

Vanessa smiled seeing her brother had found out about the bike and he was talking about it at breakfast but she smiled knowing he would be having fun as she was eating pancakes but was getting ready for school as she knew something was bothering her father but had a feeling it was about her brother starting day care in a few day's time but she saw a letter with her brother's name on it and had a feeling it had came from his friend Hana but would tell him later as he was excited about the bike.

She realised that she had to go but smiled as they got in the car but Perry was quiet but looking out the window but watching the other kids as they arrived at Vanessa's school but wondered when he would go to school.

"When you're older Perry." Doof answered.

He understood as they drove off but Vanessa hoped they'd be okay.

But Doof was getting ready as Perry had a helmet and pads on.

Doof had a helmet and pads on too as he had brought his old mountain bike with him as they were going to the park so he could start helping Perry learn how to ride a bike.

Perry was getting excited as they got in the car.

He smiled as his father was buckling him into the car seat.

"Let's go." he told him.

He then got into the car as they drove off.

* * *

Perry was excited as they arrived at the park as Doof could tell he was excited as he parked but was getting the bikes out of the trunk as he was excited seeing the bike as he and Doof were ready as Doof got onto his bike but Perry was on the bike seat.

"Put your feet on the pedals and go." he said to him.

Perry watched what his father was doing with his feet in the pedals.

He then copied him and was doing good but was wobbling as Doof was nervous.

He then saw him follow but coming down a slope, Perry was having trouble.

"I don't know how to stop!" he said.

Doof then stopped him before he got hurt.

"Whew Perry you nearly gave me a heart attack." he told him.

"Sorry Daddy.

I didn't mean to scare you." he said.

"It's okay.

You need to use your brakes to stop." he said.

Perry nodded as they went on...


	16. Worried But Relieved

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to PerryRocks for your reviews.**

**I have a feeling she liked that I used her idea.**

**It was pretty cute how Doof comforted Perry.**

* * *

Doof was packing the bikes and stuff into the trunk of the car as it was nearly time to pick Vanessa up from school.

He smiled seeing him asleep as he had a few bruises from falling but was still learning how to ride but had been having a fun time but was nervous about getting Perry ready for day care but would deal with it later as he drove off.

He hoped Vanessa had a good day but arrived at the school but found her waiting.

She saw Perry was asleep and smiled as he was cute.

"We were riding bikes today.

He's tired out." he told her.

She smiled more understanding.

Dof then started the car again as they left.

He hoped that she was okay.

He was quiet on the drive home.

Vanessa was quiet as she was woken.

They had arrived back home but Vanessa picked Perry up.

Doof then saw her follow him into the house but she put him in his room but went to do homework but was getting a snack as she was wiped out but drank soda and was eating carrot sticks.

She then made Perry a snack when he woke up.

Doof sighed knowing that Alexa was coming over for dinner.

He had a feeling Vanessa wasn't that happy about this.

But he knew she was hiding it from him.

"Things will go well.

She just needs time." he told himself.

He was making salad as he was having a BBQ.

He hoped things would be okay...

* * *

Vanessa was listening to music on her earbuds after finishing her homework but she had tears running from her eyes as she knew that Alexa was coming over for dinner but it was upsetting her as she felt like her father was replacing her mother with Alexa but she couldn't tell her father because she couldn't bear to hurt his feelings as Alexa made him happy along with Perry.

"Vanessa are you okay?" she heard somebody say.

She looked up and saw Perry there as he wondered why she had been crying.

"I-I'm fine Perry." she told him.

"You look sad Vanessa.

Daddy told me it was okay to tell your feelings." he told her.

"I-I'm worried about Alexa coming over." she said.

"But why?

She's nice." he answered.

"Because she'll probably end up being our Mom.

It's like Dad will replace my mother with her." she admitted.

"That would never happen Vanessa.

Alexa is just Daddy's friend." he said.

She sighed knowing that he had no clue about divorce or about parents splitting up like hers had.

Perry decided to leave her alone after hugging her.

He went to play in the living room and was playing on the couch.

Doof smiled hearing his happy laughter as he knew that he had no idea about what Vanessa was feeling but saw him pretending to fly and was having fun but around five in the afternoon, he heard the door bell ring as he answered the door.

Alexa was standing there.

"Hey Doofy ready for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes I am.

I hope you like.

Come in." he said as she followed.

She then saw Perry jumping on the couch.

He then hugged her as he was happy to see her.

She wondered where Vanessa was.

"She's in her room upset.

She thinks you're gonna be our Mom.

That's not true, right?" he said.

She laughed at him.

"Well not yet unless he proposes to me.

But I should talk to her." she answered.

She nodded in reply.

* * *

Vanessa was lying on her side on her bed but she heard knocking on her door as she saw Alexa and Doof enter as they sat on the bed beside her as she wondered what they were doing here but Alexa smiled seeing red rims around her eyes.

"Hey honey.

Perry told us what had happened.

We needed to talk to you about something.

Perry told us that you were afraid that Alexa would replace your mother." Doof told her.

Vanessa nodded wiping away tears.

"Yeah because you always are with her.

She's like your girlfriend.

I just don't want you to get hurt." she told him.

He understood as he knew this would happen if he had friends of the female species but knew kids of divorced parents would be nervous if they were getting re-married but knew that he needed to reassure her.

"Honey I'm sorry I made you feel like this.

Your Dad and I are just friends.

Plus we have a good time together." she said to her.

Vanessa smiled as she hugged Doof as she was feeling better.

"We should keep an eye on the grill.

Especially if a certain platypus is around." he said.

Vanessa smiled knowing that was true.

She then decided to go help her father with dinner.

Perry was running around the living room having fun.

Vanessa smiled at her little brother.

He always seemed to make them smile when they were sad.

He then jumped into her arms.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, Tes I am Perry." she answered.

He then saw her put him down.

Alexa smiled knowing their bond was very strong.

She sighed as she was helping Doof with the grill.

She was having fun.


	17. Considering To Propose

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Human Perry and PerryRocks for their reviews.**

**PerryRocks I love your idea that you suggested in your last review and I like it.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Later that night after Alexa had left and Doof was getting Perry ready for bed but Vanessa was cleaning up what was left of the mess but she was feeling better but had a feeling her father was acting very strange but knew he liked Alexa and nothing would stop him but it was strange that he had a crush like her's with Johnny.

She hoped her Dad was okay as Perry was a little hyper from all the soda he'd been drinking at the BBQ but hoped her Dad was okay.

* * *

Doof was having a hard time putting Perry to bed as he was having a massive sugar rush but he needed to relax him because he didn't want him to be wrecked in the morning as he saw the music box as he had an idea turning the key in the bottom of it as music was playing but Perry began to relax as Doof caught him but was putting him in his pyjamas as he had him in his arms as he started telling him a story as it relaxed him but he knew that he was liking it.

But afterwards he put Perry in bed gently.

"Daddy can we ride our bikes tomorrow?" he asked.

"Maybe but I need to get you ready for day care in a few day's.

You'll like it.

Trust me." he told him.

Perry nodded in reply.

He began to yawn as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Doof smiled seeing his son asleep.

He then kissed his head before leaving.

* * *

The next morning Doof was awoken by a certain somebody jumping on the bed as he smiled seeing Perry there as he knew he'd woken up already but laughed as he knew his son was a little goofball sometimes as he stroked his forehead as Perry was sitting on the bed but he wondered why his father looked so worried.

"Go wake Vanessa up, okay?" he said.

"Okay Daddy." he said leaving the room.

Doof got up and put on his panda slippers and left the room.

It was eight in the morning as he went into the kitchen but was making coffee.

He wasn't awake until he had coffee.

Vanessa entered after getting dressed as she was having breakfast.

Perry was running around but sat down at the table to have breakfast.

He was hopeful they could go bike riding.

"We need to go to the mall Perry.

I have to get your stuff for your first day of day care.

Maybe we can go bike riding later." he told him.

He smiled as he loved doing it.

Doof was smiling relieved at his expression.

He knew that he was nervous about day care.

But he knew he would do great.

Vanessa was relieved that her brother was relaxing about day care.

She was getting ready for school.

* * *

Later, Doof was at the mall with Perry in a stroller as he didn't want to lose him and wander off but he was quiet as he was eating a cookie as he was quiet as he was worried about day care but was liking the stuff that his father was getting him for day care but hoped that the kids there weren't mean like at his old day care but hoped that his father was right about this new day care but was thinking about Hana as he had Doof read the letter that his friend had sent him.

She'd went back to Asia with her mother.

Doof had helped him write a letter to her.

He knew that he cared about her.

They then went to the food court to get lunch.

He knew that his son was starting in two day's time.

He hoped that his son would be okay.

* * *

Later Perry was at the park with Doof playing Freeze Tag as he was burning off energy but Doof was having fun as they were at the playground but things were good as they had some time to kill as they didn't have to pick Vanessa up yet but were having a great time but he was wondering about the future because after Perry was an agent again, he wouldn't have a kid again as he wasn't married but really liked Alexa and wanted to propose to her but needed to know if Perry would be happy.

"Perry how would you feel if Alexa was your Mommy?" he asked him.

"That would be cool as she's nice.

Vanessa will be sad." he answered.

"Thank you Perry." he said hugging him.

They were sweaty from running around and playing.


	18. Remarrying

**A/N**

**Wow...**

**42 reviews and we're only on chapter eighteen.**

**Thanks to Perry Rocks for her review.**

**Oh For the Love of Phineas please stop reading.**

**If all you're going to do is complain because I'm not putting your favourites into my fic, then stop reading.**

**Phineas and Gerb may be your favourites in the show but for me, Perry and Doof have been my favourites along with Vanessa but if you can't get it through your thick meat headed skull, then stop reading.**

**It's not like I'm forcing you to read.**

**Sorry guys, Oh For the Love of Phineas has been annoying me and trying to make me put Phineas and Ferb in this when they're not my faves in the show.**

**Anyhoo here's the next chaoter and Doof is proposing to Alexa.**

* * *

Vanessa wondered why her father was so quiet as she'd returned from school but he wanted to tell her about Alexa but knew that she would be mad at him but he'd told Perry about this but he told him to keep it a secret but he was going to Alexa's later but couldn't stay late because Perry was starting day care in the morning and didn't want to miss it.

"Vanessa can you watch Perry for a while?" he asked her.

"Sure." she answered.

He smiled blushing as he left after dinner but hoped that Alexa would accept his proposal.

Perry giggled seeing his father leave.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"It's a secret." he answered.

She understood as she went to take a shower while he was playing.

She had a feeling it was to do with Alexa and was nervous.

She thought that her Dad wasn't going to remarry but kept calm.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Doof was nervous as he was in Alexa's house as he was figuring out what to do but Alexa wondered why he was so nervous but he couldn't tell her because he was trying to find the right way to tell her.

"Umm... Alexa?

We've been friends and dating for a long while and I was thinking." he said.

"Yes Doofy?" she asked.

"W-Will you marry me?" he said holding out the ring.

Alexa was in awe seeing the ring.

She knew it must've taken him a lot of money to buy it.

"Yes, Yes I will!" she said kissing him.

He smiled at this.

He knew that Alexa would be a great mother.

* * *

Meanwhile back at DEI, Vanessa was playing Go-Fish with Perry as she'd taught him the game a while ago and was having fun but she wondered where her Dad was but was nearly dinner time but her Dad had made lasgna and she was heating it up but put noodles over it on Perry's plate knowing they would get him to eat.

She was nervous as she hoped that Doof was okay at Alexa's.

But by dinner time, she and Perry saw Doof return but was really happy.

"What happened Daddy?" Perry asked.

"Something great just happened.

Alexa and I are getting married." he said.

The turquise furred youngster jumped up and down as Vanessa had a shocked look on her face as Doof knew this would happen if he did re-marry with somebody else but wouid talk about it later.

"Let's just have dinner.

We'll talk about it later, okay?" he said.

Perry nodded in reply.

He wondered why Vanessa was so sad.

He was happy for his father.

"It's okay Perry.

She just needs time." Doof reassured him.

They then sat at the table but Vanessa was quiet.

She couldn't believe that her Dad was getting married again.

It upset her but knew her father deserved happiness in a way because he'd had terrible luck with all the women he'd dated in the past but sighed as she went to her room after dinner as Perry was helping Doof clean up.

* * *

Doof chuckled as he was giving Perry his bath but the youngster was splashing and having fun as it was improving his mood but he was also worried about his son's first day at day care tomorrow because he couldn't bear to hear him go through bullying like at his old day care but decided to wait but was also worried about Vanessa too.

"Come on Perry, time to get out." he said.

"Not yet Daddy." he said as Doof picked him up.

Perry giggled as his fur was all poofy as he was getting dried.

He was excited yet nervous about day care tomorrow but knew it would be different and maybe no mean kids would be there like Morrick but Doof chuckled at his son's thoughts as he put him into warm pyjamas but went to his son's room as it was nearly bedtime.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked.

Perry nodded.

"Daddy why is Vanessa sad about Alexa?

She's going to be a good Mommy." he said.

"I know Alexa will be a good mother.

But your sister never got over the divorce." he said.

"Daddy what's a dIvorce?" he asked him.

Doof sighed hearing this.

"It's where a mother and father decide they no longer want to be married so split up but it doesn't mean they don't love their kids and try to make things work but it happened to Vanessa when she was little but she never got over it.

That's why she's upset about me marrying Alexa." he told him.

He then kissed him as he left.

He needed to talk to Vanessa.

* * *

Vanessa was in her room in black pyjamas but was upset and listening to music but she heard the door open as Doof entered but didn't say anything as he sat on the bed beside her as she looked at him but there was anger in her eyes along with hurt but he understood as he stroked her long black hair.

"Why would you do it?

Replace Mom with Alexa?" she told him.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you.

But you know how I had bad luck with females?

Well I like Alexa and she likes me.

But I want us to be a family.

You, me and Perry along with Alexa.

But it doesn't mean that I don't want your mother out of our lives." he told her.

She nodded knowing he was right.

"Okay I trust you." she said.

He smiled hugging her as she was crying.

He knew she'd be okay as he saw her fall asleep...


	19. Trying To Make Vanessa Feel Better

**A/N**

**Wow 52 reviews which shows how much you guys love this and thanks to everybody who is reading and reviewing this especially Perry Rocks and Tanabi Rocks for their reviews and I like PerryRock's idea about the wedding.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof was awake around six in the morning as he knew that today was Perry's first day of day care at the O.W.C.A but hoped he would be fine but he was also nervous about Vanessa as he remembered how she'd reacted to the news about him remarrying with Alexa and knew they needed to work through it.

He then went into the kitchen but saw Vanessa there.

She'd woken up early after sleeping but she was still sad.

"Hey baby girl.

How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Depressed.

I was dreaming about things." she said.

He sighed knowing this would happen.

He then heard giggling as Perry was on the couch.

He wanted to talk to her but not right now.

He had Perry to deal with.

He knew that she needed help.

"Is Vanessa still sad?" Perry asked.

Doof nodded.

"Yes, Tes she is.

I want to help her feel better." he told him.

Perry nodded in reply eating.

Doof was making him lunch.

Perry was excited yet nervous about the new day care he was going to.

He hoped that Vanessa was okay.

Doof noticed that it was nearly time to take Vanessa to school as she got into the car but Perry saw she was still sad and wanted her to be happy again but knew she was sad about her mother and wanted to help her.

Doof hoped she would be in a better mood later.

He watched as Vanessa got out of the car as they were at her school.

"Come on Perry it's your turn.

Off to day care." Doof said.

Perry was quiet as the car started off.

* * *

Doof was sweating and nrvous as the car parked at the O.W.C.A as he got out but unbuckled Perry's car seat as the platypus youngster got out of the car as he had his backpack with his things in including Ducky for naptime.

"Perry you okay?

I know you're nervous but you'll be okay.

I know you'll have fun.

I have to go to the store and get Vanessa a present.

Maybe you can make her something to cheer her up." he told him.

Perry nodded in reply as he gripped his hand as they walked in.

Monogram smiled seeing Perry hide behind Doof's back.

He understood as he saw Doof leading him to the class room.

He knew this was a little hard.

"Don't worry Doof." he said.

"I'm not worried abiout him.

But also about Vanessa." he said.

Monogram saw him hug Perry.

"I'll be back later, okay?

I love you." he said kissing his head.

He then saw Perry go in.

Monogram saw tears in Doof's eyes.

He was so proud of him.

Monogram saw him leave.

* * *

Perry was at a table drawing as he was liking it here in this day care because the teacher was nice and there weren't any mean kids there like Morrick to bully him but he hadn't made any friends yet but was drawing something for Vanessa to make her feel better as she was feeling sad about their father remarrying Alexa but he thought it was cool.

He was drawing a picture of their family.

"H-Hey there.

Can I join you?" he heard somebody ask.

Perry turned around for a moment and was surprised.

He saw a female brown furred platypus around his age.

She had green eyes but had a bow in her head.

"Hey I'm Kari.

I started here today.

My Mommy and Daddy are at work.

They're divorced.

My big brother is at school.

Who're you?" she told him.

"Perry.

I started here today too.

My sister goes to school too.

She's sad.

My Daddy is remarrying.

I'm drawing a picture to help her." he said.

She then sat beside him.

He was surprised he'd made a friend so easily.


	20. Calming Him Down During A Storm

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to Perry Rocks for her review and yeah the names rhyme.**

**They're a cute little friendship.**

* * *

Perry smiled as Doof collected him from day care but he noticed that Doof was quiet and wondered if it was to do with Vanessa but he nodded as he'd gotten her an new I-Pod and stuff she liked but he hoped that she'd like this and stop being mad at him but was listening to his son tell him about his day and was happy he'd made a friend.

"Sorry Perry.

I'm just worried about Vanessa.

I hope she's okay." he told him.

Perry hoped so too.

He hoped she'd like his drawing.

He then saw they were home as Doof parked the car as they entered DEI but Doof was making him a snack as the youngster put his drawing in Vanessa's room on the bedside table but hoped she'd like it.

He then went back into the kitchen but heard the door open as Vanessa entered coming home from school and hugged him as he smiled but saw her tense up seeing their father.

"H-Hey baby girl how was school?" he said.

"It was good." she said to him coldly.

Perry was stunned hearing her like that.

He and Doof saw her go into her room.

* * *

Vanessa had finished her homework but was feeling bummed but was installing the software for her new I-Pod onto her laptop along with redeeming the code on the I-Tunes cards her father had given her along with it and Gothic stuff but she gasped seeing the drawing on the bedside table as she was looking at it.

It was of their family but could tell Perry had drawn it as she was feeling better as she heard the smoke alarms but noticed that her father was trying to cook dinner but needed help as Perry had his paws over his ears but smiled seeing Vanessa as she was helping her father but he was stunned seeing her helping and smiling again.

"_Perry must've cheered her up._

_She looks happier."_ he thought.

Vanessa then went into the living room but found Perry playing with cars.

She then hugged and tickled him.

"Thanks for making me feel better.

I guess Dad and I should talk.

How was day care?" she said.

He was laughing a lot.

"I-It was good.

I made an new friend Kari.

She's nice.

You like my drawing?

It was of our family." he told her.

"Yes I love it.

That's great you made a friend.

I guess day care is going to be okay.

I hope Dad's okay." she said.

He then was playing pillow fights with her.

Doof heard them and watched from the doorway.

He was happy seeing them together as he knew they'd be okay.

Suddenly he heard the alarms.

"Maybe we should get Chinese." she said.

Perry smiled as they were playing.

* * *

Later that evening, Doof was going to Alexa's to plan the wedding but would wait until both Perry and Vanessa were asleep because he didn't want to upset Vanessa but knew that she was okay with it now but hoped she would be okay.

He was putting Perry to bed but he sighed hearing from Vanessa that he'd made a female friend and had a feeling they would like each other but Perry heard him sigh.

"What's wrong Daddy?" he asked him.

"I heard you made an new friend.

So you probably have a crush on her." he told him.

"Sort of.

But I like playing with her." he told him.

"That's great Perry.

I know you'll be great friends." he said.

Perry then fell asleep.

Doof smiled turning on the night light.

He left as he went to Alexa's.

He'd knew that Vanessa was awake.

She knew that he was going to Alexa's.

She noticed he was in a good mood.

* * *

Vanessa then heard whimpering as she noticed all the power was out in this area and wouldn't be back on until tomorrow but she knew who it was as she went into her little brother's room using a flashlight as she found Perry awake and worried as she shone the flashlight near him as he relaxed seeing her as he was holding Ducky.

"Vanessa I'm scared." he said.

"It's okay Perry I'm here.

Let's go to my room." she told him.

He nodded as she picked him up and wentbinto her room.

She was making shadow puppets with her hands.

"How're you doing that?" he asked.

"I'm using my hands to make them.

Wanna try?" she said as he nodded.

She then showed him how to make some easy ones but smiled as he was attempting to do them but they were having fun but she then heard Perry yawn as he was getting tired.

She knew if he didn't sleep, they'd have a cranky little platypus on their hands.

That was something she and Doof didn't want.

"It's okay to sleep here Perry.

I won't let anything bad happen." she said.

He then climbed onto the bed as she was in her pyjamas.

She then saw him sleep but was so cute.

* * *

Doof was nervous as he came back and noticed the power was out and knew Perry would be scared of the dark but went to Perry's room but didn't find him there making him worried but then relaxed as he saw Perry asleep by Vanessa's side as he smiled but didn't want to ruin the moment and wake them up.

He then went to his room and fell asleep...


	21. Helping Out A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the cuteness and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed especially Tanabi Rocks and Perry Rocks for their reviews and yes I plan for both Perry and Kari to date when they're older.**

* * *

Vanessa woke up at six thirty in the morning as she was woken by her alarm clock as she went to the kitchen but before doing that, she went to check up on her father and brother but found her Dad wiped out as she knew that he had his hands full with raising her and Perry but decided to make them breakfast as she left them to sleep longer but started making eggs.

She smiled knowing that Doof wouldn't let Perry eat eggs as platypi offspring came from eggs and found it strange because he didn't want to seem like a monster because of it but luckily he didn't know that fact because he would find it scary but she knew that he thought he was a human kid like her but knew he had to know before his feelings got hurt and knew that Doof hadn't told him.

She then heard groggy noises as she knew her brother was waking up but was cranky after last night and sighed as she hoped he would be okay at day care as he hugged her.

"Morning Vanessa." he said.

"Morning yourself.

I see somebody's cranky this morning.

It's my fault." she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of the power cut." she said.

He understood as he was helping her make breakfast for Doof as he was waking up but was making coffee to wake himself up but Perry was curious as he snuck a sip of it but made a disgusted face.

Vanessa laughed at her brother.

"Coffee tastes gross huh?" she said.

He nodded in reply.

Doof smiled as he saw him sit at the table.

He smiled as Vanessa had made eggs.

But he was nervous seeing Perry eat eggs as he know platypi off spring came from eggs and hoped he wouldn't find out about that yet but saw Vanessa needed to talk to him about something.

"Perry go get ready for school, okay?

Vanessa and I need to talk." he said.

Perry nodded as he left the room.

Doof listened as Vanessa told him about telling Perry that he wasn't a human kid before somebody pointed that out to him and his feelings got hurt but understood but would wait until that happened.

He then saw Perty come back in ready as Vanessa smiled.

They then left DEI...

* * *

Kari smiled as she and the others were playing outside but the other kids were playing with each other but she missed Perry as he was in time out for being cranky but hoped he would get out so they could play but was on a swing alone as she was always alone until Perry had joined the class but she hoped he was okay but watched as the other kids were playing Tag but she smiled seeing somebody hug her.

"Hey Perry.

You got let out?" she said.

He nodded as she smiled.

She had a soccer ball as she had wanted to play soccer with others but none of the other girls were into soccer and wanted to do girly things but Perry didn't care as Vanessa had told him that not all girls liked pink or tea parties but he liked that she was a tom boy as they were playing soccer using their beaver like tails and having fun but some of the other girls were staring at them.

"I think we should get her away from him." Cassie said.

Her friends nodded as they didn't understand that Kari liked these things.

They were grossed out seeing her eat worms as Perry laughed.

"That's so cool.

I like you Kari.

You're not like the other girls in class.

They want to play tea parties." he said.

"Yeah my brother plays with me.

We also take karate." she said to him.

Perry was amazed at this.

They then went inside.

He noticed the other girls were trying to get Kari away from him.

* * *

Later at day care, it was lunch and the other kids were eating sandwiches and other stuff but Perry saw Kari eating noodles with pork as he was curious as she smiled knowing he liked noodles.

"What is that?

Are they noodles?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes they are.

It's ramen.

Noodles with pork." she answered.

"Mmm...

This is great.

Want some of mine?" he said.

She nodded as she was eating one of his wraps.

The other kids were staring at them.

"Kari you don't act like a girl.

You play soccer and boy things.

You don't even wear pink." Brooke said.

"I don't have to be anything I don't want to be.

I like playing soccer and karate.

It's okay to be different." Kari answered.

Perry then saw the other kids laugh at her.

"It's okay Kari.

I think you're cool." he said.

"T-Thanks Perry." she said hugging him.

But the other kids were not happy...

* * *

Perry noticed that the other kids were ignoring and not letting Kari play with them which made him sad as she was his best friend and it wasn't fair for this to happen to her as she was playing alone with cars and some of her brother's action figures but he saw her smile as he joined her.

"Is it okay if I play?" he asked her.

"Are you sure?

The other kids might be mad at you." she told him.

"It doesn't matter to me.

You're my best friend.

We should tell the teacher.

I like the ninja guys." he said.

She smiled.

"Thanks Perry.

My brother got them for his birthday but he already had these ones.

So I got them.

My Mommy's working late tonight.

My brother is going to my grandmother's house." she said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I don't know." Kari answered.

He then saw the teacher come over to them.

"Perry your Dad said about Kari spending the night." she said.

Perry got excited as well as Kari.

"I can't wait.

But Ms Pearson some of the other kids are being mean to Kari.

Just because she doesn't like pink or acting like other girls." he told her.

"Don't worry I'll talk to them." she said.

Kari was stunned hearing what Perry had said.

"Thanks Perry.

Nobody's ever stood up for me before.." she said.

She kissed his cheek.

He blushed as she smiled.

They then decided to play some more.


	22. The Sleepover

**A/N**

**Here's more and I'm glad people are really enjoying this as this has nearly hit 60 reviews which none of my other fics have happen to them but I think people are going to like this chapter as Kari is sleeping over at Perry's house because her mother is working all night and needs to be looked after as I hope you like.**

**Thanks to everybody who's reading and reviewing especially Human Peter as his reviews are cute.**

* * *

Perry smiled as Doof showed up to pick him and Kari up but the female platypus was a little nervous but Perry understood as he took her paw as they had their backpacks but Doof smiled seeing them as they were cute.

"Let's go guys.

We need to get Vanessa from school, okay?" he said.

Perry nodded as they followed him ou of the O.W.C.A building and into the car as Doof buckled Perry into his car seat but buckled Kari in using the seat belt but Perry saw her smile as she had a stuffed animal in her brown furred arms as it was an alligator wearing a yukata but he understood as he had Ducky in his back pack but saw Kari looking out of the window.

"Where do you live?" Doof asked her.

"My Mommy. brother and I live in the surbubs.

My Daddy travels a lot." she answered.

"Wow that's cool." Perry said.

She nodded as they arrived at Vanessa's high school.

Kari was watching the other kids leaving but Perry smiled seeing Vanessa get in the car as she got in the front seat but smiled seeing Kari as she knew this was the friend he'd been talking about.

She was listening to the music on the radio.

She knew the wedding was this weekend.

Doof smiled as they arrived at DEI as they got out of the car.

Kari was at awe as she liked their home.

* * *

Perry laughed as he and Kari were running up and down the stairs of the many areas of DEI and playing tag at the same time as Vanessa smiled watching them through the cameras her father had planted throughout their home but knew that her along with Perry and Doof were supposed to be going out for dinner with Alexa and knew they would have to bring Kari but smiled as Doof went to get Perry to clean up along with Kari but he knew that Perry had a little crush on Kari but knew he didn't want to admit it.

He caught Perry as he scooped him up.

"Aww I was winning!" he said.

"I know but you need to get cleaned up.

We're going out with Alexa, remember?

Tell Kari to get cleaned up, okay?" Doof said.

Perry then saw Kari join them as they went back to the main house but they went to the bathroom.

* * *

Kari smiled as Perry was done getting ready but wondered why.

"We're going out for dinner with Alexa.

My Daddy and her are getting married on Saturday.

Then she's going to be my new Mommy." he told her.

"That's good." she answered softly.

He noticed she was quiet as they were getting ready.

She then heard the doorbell ring as Doof answered it.

It was Alexa.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes we are." he answered.

He along with Perry, Vanessa and Kari left DEI.

They then got into the car.

* * *

Later that night after coming back from dinner, Kari and Perry were in Perry's room jumping on the bed but it was almost bedtime but they were sitting on the bed but he noticed that she was quiet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sometimes I wish my family wasn't broken.

My Mommy tries to date men but it never works out.

I want an new Daddy.

You're lucky.

Where was your other Mom?" she asked.

"I-I didn't have one.

Daddy found me.

We're a good family.

I wish you could be my sister.

Then you can have a good family.

My brother sometimes ignores me.

My Mommy is too busy to play.

So I get happy going to day care." she said.

"I know but I am your friend.

Maybe your Mom will be lucky.

Like my Daddy with Alexa." he told her.

He then saw her hold Alli.

"My Daddy made him for me when I joined my family.

So I feel safe." she said.

But they then had an idea on how to have some fun.

Vanessa was there as Doof was out with Alexa.

"Let's go to the kitchen.

We can have a midnight feast." he told her.

"Okay." she answered.

They then snuck out of his room while Vanessa was asleep and headed into the kitchen as they went to the cupboards and got cookies and stuff but headed back to his room but were having fun as they made a make shift tent but were having fun as Perry was showing her to make shadow puppets but she was loving it.

"Wow you're pretty good at it Perry." she said.

"Yeah but my Daddy is better.

He and Vanessa showed me." he told her.

She then yawned as he saw her asleep.

He then went and got Ducky as he lay beside her.

His hazel eyes then closed in sleep.

* * *

Earlier the next morning, Doof awoke but entered Perry's room and saw the make shift tent and peeked inside but smiled as Perry and Kari were asleep beside each other but he took a photo without them relising but decided to let them sleep a little while longer as he watched TV while making breakfast but hoped that their friendship would last forever as he went into the kitchen but Vanessa woke up later wondering what was making her father smile.

"Your brother and his friend.

They're so cute together." he said.

"I agree.

I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating when they're my age.! she said.

He nodded as he made breakfast but he sighed knowing that could happen.

Vanessa smiled as she went to wake Perry and Kari up but found them still asleep.

She then saw Perry wake up as he saw Kari yawn as she woke up.

"Morning you two." she said.

"Morning Vanessa." Perry said.

He was rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes as they went into the kitchen but Doof smiled knowing they would be friends and even more in the future as he drove them and Vanessa to school and day care...


	23. Sick Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**The wedding's tomorrow but Perry isn't feeling too well and Doof's worried.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Later that Friday night around midnight, Doof was woken by Vanessa as he wondered what was wrong as his eyes opened and wondered what was wrong with his baby girl.

"It's Perry.

I don't think he's feeling too good." she said.

Doof was nervous hearing this as he went to check on his son as he entered Perry's room but found him scratching in his sleep but felr his forehead as he had a high fever and saw brown spots over his body.

Vanessa was stunned but felt bad for her brother and worse for her father as she knew he was worried about him.

"Vanessa get me the phone okay?" he told her.

She gave him the phone as he phoned the doctor but was telling him what was wrong.

Vanessa saw him hang up the phone.

"What did he say?" she asked him.

"He is coming over in a while." he told her.

She hoped her brother would be okay.

She then went back to bed.

* * *

Later that morning, Doof saw Perry wake up groggily as he wasn't feeling so good as he understood but was nervous seeing Alexa join him but wondered what was wrong with him as he told her what was wrong as he told her about Perry but she felt bad.

"Aww that's too bad.

What about the wedding?" she asked.

"The wedding will go on as planned.

Vanessa will have Perry with her at the church.

Besides it will make for soime really cool photos." he said.

"That's true Doofy." she said.

"I-I'm sorry." they heard Perry say weakly.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I-I got sick." he answered.

" That's okay Perry.

You didn't ruin anything.

Besides you only get platypus pox once, right?" she replied.

Doof nodded as he'd have Perry some medicine.

He noticed that he was scratching using his webbed feet making Doof worried as the doctor had told him not to scratch as it could cause scarring but he put calamine lotion on him.

It soothed him.

"T-Thanks Daddy." he said.

"No problem." he answered.

He then saw Vanessa was up.

She was worried about her brother.

"What did the doctor say?" she asked.

"He said he has platypus pox.

Your brother thought he was going to ruin things.

But we knew that wasn't true." he answered.

She then stroked Perry's forehead.

He smiled weakly.

She hoped that things would go okay.

* * *

Later that afternoon Doof and Alexa returned to DEI along with Vanessa and Perry but now they were a married couple but they were having the party for their wedding but Vanessa smiled seeing Perry was asleep in her arms but he was a cute sleeper.

She knew they'd be a good family but weren't going for their honeymoon until later this week but Doof was worried about Perry knowing he hadn't been himself all day and hoped he'd get better.

She then saw her father giving her brother medicine.

But Alexa smiled feeling her step=son's forehead.

It was still very warm and worried her but Doof understood.

"Don't worry the doctor said it wasn't that serious.

It'll take a couple of days for him to get over." he reassured her.

She nodded in reply.

She hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Kari was worried on Monday at day care when Perry didn't show up but listened to the teacher tell her and the rest of the class that Perry wouldn't be back for a few days but she hoped that he would return as she was playing by herself and wondered how the wedding had gone but would ask him when he returned but she sighed.

She hoped that he was okay as she heard the other girls asking her about when she was at Perry's house but she decided not to tell them as they would think ir weird and strange but she'd liked it.

She then decided to make him something.

She hoped that he was okay.


	24. Having An Idea

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like this.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed especially Tanabi Rocks as I love her reviews and it's nearly Kari's birthday and she's having her party but none of the other kids want to come but Perry wants to come.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry noticed that Kari was sad as he returned to day care a few days later and wondered what had happened with her as her birthday was coming up and her mother was throwing her a birthday party and had given her invitations to give out to the other kids but the other kids didn't want to go but Perry was excited for her as he liked parties as she smiled knowing she could count on him.

"Doesn't your Mommy know the other kids mightn't come?" he asked

She shook her head in reply.

"She's busy.

I told her having a party wasn't a good idea.

At least my cousins are coming along with my entire family.

You'll get to meet them at the party." she said.

"That'll be neat.

Let's play." he said as the class went outside.

Kari was showing him some basic karate moves and he was trying to imitate them very well.

"Wow you're good at this.

You and your brother do it all the time right?" he asked her.

"Yes, Yes we do it all the time." she answered.

He smiled as they were doing more.

* * *

Later Doof was stunned seeing the invitation to Kari's party and knew he'd wanted to go but he was stunned hearing that the other kids didn't want to go because they thought she was strange and didn't act like an normal girl but it reminded him of when he was little as Vanessa understood knowing he was sympathetic to Kari.

"We should get her a really nice gift huh?" he said.

He nodded in reply to him as they would go to the mall tomorrow after day care.

He couldn't wait to go to Kari's party.

But he was playing while Vanessa was doing homework.

Doof was making dinner.

He couldn't believe that his son was going to a birthday party.

He hoped things would be okay.

Perry was playing with cars.

* * *

Later that night, Vanessa couldn't sleep remembering how her mother had reacted to seeing her father remarrying with Alexa but needed to talk to her father and Alexa about her feelings but she sighed seeing him and Alexa as they were still awake as they wondered what was going on as she began talking to them and telling them how she felt about her other mother but Alexa understood knowing that Charlene had disowned Doof but was scared that her mother would disown her too.

"I don't think she'll do that baby girl.

She cares about you a lot.

Even if she's mad at me." he said to her.

She smiled knowing that they were right.

She then heard Perry whimper.

Vanessa saw him as she hugged him.

"You okay?" Doof asked.

"I couldn't sleep." he told him.

Alexa smiled.

"Come on sweetie.

Let's go back to bed, okay?" she told him.

Doof smiled knowing she was a good mother.

He and Vanessa then had time together...

* * *

Later the next morning, Vanessa woke up but got dressed and got out of her room but saw Alexa making breakfast with Perry's help but she smiled seeing that Alexa truly cared about them unlike the other girls her father had dated.

"Hey guys." she said as Perry hugged her.

"Morning honey you hungry?" she said.

She nodded as she sat at the table but saw her father come in.

He was wearing a dressing gown with his fuzzy panda slippers.

He looked sad as he'd gotten a phone call from Charlene.

Vanessa wondered what was bothering him.

"It's nothing baby girl." he said yawning.

She had a feeling it was to do with her mother.

But they were eating French toast.

But Alexa was taking them to school.

She hoped Doof was okay.

* * *

Perry was happy as he saw Doof come to pick him up as he'd been having fun with Kari and with another boy named Marcus who'd started today but the other kids avoided playing with him but Perry and Kari told him it was okay to play with them but he was coming to Kari's party on Saturday but he hugged them before he left with Doof but he smiled seeing his son had made another friend as he was listening to Perry tell him about Marcus but smiled knowing they were going to the mall to get Kari's present as he knew she'd love whatever he'd got her.

Doof chuckled as he and Perry got out of the car as he took his son's turquise furred paw as they entered the mall but Perry then had an idea as they went to the jewellery store as Perry chose a cute charm bracelet which he bought with his money that he'd saved up by helping his father with small chores but he smiled as the clerk wrapped it up as Doof hugged him.

"I know she'll love it.

It came from you and you're her best friend." he said.

They then went to the food court to get a snack.

Doof smiled as he knew that Perry liked playing with Vanessa but she was a teenager and he was little and needed somebody his age but had an idea as he couldn't wait to go home and make the machine to create a sibling for Perry.

"What's wrong?" Perry asked.

"Nothing buddy.

A surprise." he said.

Perry beamed hearing that.

Doof hoped he could do this.


	25. An New Sibling

**A/N**

**Here's more of the cuteness and thanks to Tanabi Rocks and sorry because I accidently thought you were female but I can't want to see how the birthday party turns out too.**

* * *

Doof was still awake as the sun rose that morning and had finished his machine but was anxious seeing the smoke clear as he saw a light blue furred platypus female around the same age as Perry and had hazel eyes after he'd taken a DNA sample from Perry but smiled seeing her get worried but understood knowing she had no clue about what was going on or who he was.

"It's okay.

I'm your Daddy.

Your name is Berry." he said.

She looked at him but decided that he must be her father as she smiled innocently but he knew she was cute like Perry but he knew Perry might be upset if he saw Berry knowing sibling rivalry would ensue but would deal with it but hoped Alexa wouldn't be mad as he had told her he did this kind of stuff but he knew she wouldn't be angry taking one look at Berry.

"Dad you up?" he heard Vanessa say.

"Who's that?" Berry mumbled.

"Your older sister Vanessa.

You'll meet her at breakfast." he said.

The light blue platypus female was curious yet nervous as they left Doof's lab.

He'd assured her it would be okay.

* * *

Perry was scared seeing a strange light blue furred platypus female in his father's arms as Doof entered the kitchen but he knew this would happen and needed to explain to him before he got mad but Vanessa and Alexa were curious as the light blue furred female platypus was shy seeing them but was looking at Perry.

"W-Who's that?" she asked Doof.

"That's your brother Perry.

I know you will get along with each other." he said.

"Where did she come from?" he asked Doof.

"I-I found her on the doorstep." he lied.

Vanessa had a feeling her father was lying.

She knew he was doing this for Perry.

* * *

Kari wondered why Perry was so quiet as he along with Marcus and her were playing but he wanted to tell her as they might understand as he told them about Berry but Marcus understood along with Kari but was stunned seeing that Berry was the same age as them but wasn't here with them but Perry knew she was starting on Monday and he was thinking about Kari's party as she and Marcus wondered what he was thinking about but understood once he talked about it.

"Yeah it's gonna be fun.

My Mommy's looking forward to meeting you guys." Kari said.

Marcus nodded knowing that Kari's Mom probably realised a lot of her daughter's class weren't coming but that was okay as they were being put in teams as the class were going to play games.

Marcus was having fun as they were playing basketball.

But Kari was having trouble as some of the other girls were on her team and not being nice to her which made Perry and Marcus upset but hoped she was okay but couldn't wait to go to her party.

They then were sitting and talking while having lunch but the other kids didn't understand why they were having so much fun but Perry ignored them as Marcus was telling them something funny.

* * *

When he got home, he saw Berry asleep as she was taking her nap but understood as he went to his room for a while until she woke up but wondered where his Dad and Vanessa were but Alexa said they had gone out but Perry didn't mind as he was playing cowboys like at day care and having fun but Alexa smiled hearing her son and had a feeling that he would warm to Berry sooner than she and Doof thought but she was making dinner but heard Berry wake up later as she rubbed sleep from her hazel eyes.

"Where's Perry?" she asked her.

"Playing in his room." she answered.

The light blue platypus female nodded but approached her brother's room and opened the door a little as she wanted to play with him but was nervous in case he got mad at her remembering how he'd reacted eariler.

She then decided to wait as she was playing in the living room...


	26. Party Time

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed. **

* * *

Doof smiled seeing both Berry and Perry playing together in the living room but he knew that Perry was a little hostile to her but it seemed to have disappeared as he and Alexa smiled as Vanessa had gone to Lacey's house as they were in the kitchen and making dinner but they heard laughter as the two youngsters were getting along very well but he knew people would think of them as twins as he'd made Berry using some of Perry's DNA but hadn't told anybody but Vanessa.

But he knew that tomorrow was Saturday and Perry would be going to Kari's party but was excited but he and Berry got excited seeing Vanessa come home as they hugged her.

"Hey guys I see you're having fun." she said.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes we were.

Did you have fun at Lacey's?" he answered.

She nodded in reply.

She then was getting ready for her date.

She was going to the movies with Johnny.

Doof understood but wasn't happy about it.

But Alexa had approved.

Perry wondered where Vanessa was going.

"Why're you putting that stuff on for?" he asked.

"I'm going out with Johnny." she answered.

Perry watched as she heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." she said.

She opened the door.

Johnny was standing there.

"Ready to go?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

Perry watched her leave.

He and Alexa hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Perry awoke excitedly as he knew today was Saturday and the day of Kari's birthday as he was going into the bathroom but getting ready but heard Doof was up as he and Perry were awake while Alexa along with Vanessa and Berry were still asleep but hoped that they would wake up soon as Doof was drinking coffee and happy seeing Perry was up as he hugged him but laughed as he knew today was the day of Kari's party and noticed he had gotten ready.

"Somebody's excited, I see." he said.

"Yes, Yes I am." he told him.

Doof laughed as he saw Perry helping him.

But he saw Vanessa enter.

She was wearing black pyjamas with skulls.

"Morning guys." she said to them.

"Morning baby girl." he told her.

She was sitting at the table.

She saw her little brother excited.

Perry then smiled eating pancakes.

He couldn't wait as he was excited about Kari's party.

His present for her was in her Dad's room but Doof had gotten it for him as he smiled knowing his son was excited about this as he was going there in the afternoon but was going to the mall with Vanessa and Alexa as Berry was staying with Doof but they were also getting her stuff for day care as she was starting on Monday but Perry was worrying about her knowing the other kids would be nasty to her because he was her brother and she got her feelings hurt easily.

Vanessa understood as he'd only told her about the other kids being mean but he had Kari and Marcus by his side to help him but Berry had nobody to help her but he could help her but he was thinking about the party but had made her a card which was at home because he didn't want to lose it or his gift for her but Alexa smiled.

She knew her step-son had a crush on Kari but wouldn't admit it.

Vanessa thought it was cute.

She hoped he would be okay.

He was eating a cookie.

* * *

Perry was excited as Doof parked the car at Kari's house as he smiled knowing that his son had been looking forward to this as he unbuckled him from his car seat as he helped him out but he took his hand and approached the house but it was huge like a mansion and Doof saw that the other parents were around and decided to stay as Perry saw Kari and hugged her as she smiled.

"Happy birthday.

I hope you like this." he said giving her his gift.

"Thanks Perry.

Wanna go play in the bounce house?" she asked.

He nodded as he followed her to the bounce house which had a few kids in it as Perry and Kari got inside and were having fun jumping around as Doof was with the other parents but felt a little small as he heard the other parent's jobs but Kari's mother liked that he didn't go to work and stayed home with his kids.

He sighed as he noticed that some of the other parents were staring at Perry making him feel defensive for his own son just because he was a platypus but was human to him and those he cared about.

He loved his son no matter what.

* * *

Perry was enjoying the party and having a good time while eating a burger but Kari noticed some of her brother's friends staring at him as Kari wondered why they were being rude to her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked her brother.

"It's nothing.

My friends think your friend is strange.

But I know you like him.

I think he's cool like you.

But some people will know he's different.

But that doesn't matter.

It's what's inside that counts." he said.

Perry was quiet hearing that eating.

He needed to ask Doof when they got home.


	27. Restoring His Inner Strength

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed especially Tanabi Rocks and Human Peter from DA and yeah Perry is beginning to realise he's different from other kids in many ways but Doof will help him feel better.**

**I hope you like and ironically, Phineas and Ferb is on Disney Channel right now.**

* * *

Doof noticed that on the way home later, Perry was quiet as he remembered what Kari's brother had told him but Doof was wondering what was bothering him but the turquise furred youngster didn't want to bother his father but Doof had a feeling that it was something one of Kari's brother's friends had said as he remembered hearing Kari tell her mother what had happened as he sighed knowing that he was beginning to realise he was different from other kids but Doof knew this would be hard for him to take.

He would talk to him later at bedtime when it was only Perry and him but he sighed as they arrived at DEI as Doof unbuckled him from his car seat but he sighed as they got into the house but Vanessa wondered what was wrong with her brother because he'd been excited this morning to go and wondered what had happened and was stunned hearing that some kids there pointed out he wasn't the same as them and wondered how he was taking it.

"He's taking it pretty hard.

We've tried to help him feel equal.

Now some bigger kids ruin it.

I hope he's okay." Doof answered.

He was using the ice cream maker to make Perry a hot fudge sundae to cheer him up knowing he loved ice cream but knew he was sad and needed a hug and compassion from him.

Vanessa saw Perry in the living room watching TV but was stunned seeing his father had made him ice cream but Doof saw he'd been crying but Perry had tried to wipe the remaining tears away before Doof saw but his father knew that his little guy was hurting inside but at least ice cream was making him feel better.

Vanessa then felt bad knowing Kari's brother was in her class but it was his friends that had hurt her brother's feelings but she wanted to make him feel better or hear him laugh again like always.

"Sorry Vanessa I'm not in the mood to play." he told her.

She understood as she left him to play by himself.

* * *

Alexa was shocked as she listened to Doof tell her about Kari's party especially when she heard that some kids had told Perry he was different and wanted to help him feel better as he replied that he would talk to him about it at bed but she liked the idea as she noticed that her son wasn't acting like himself but sighed but Perry was eating but sharing with Berry as she liked it because she'd never had it before as Doof smiled knowing that his son had a big heart but he would help him later.

She sighed as she knew this would've happened eventually but not when Perry was in day care but Doof sighed as he was giving Perry his bath but the youngster was quiet but Doof was getting him to laugh and was working as he splashed Doof giggling as Vanessa was watching through one of the cameras and happy seeing her brother smile and be happy since eariler but she hoped he would be okay as she was making hot chocolate but she knew it would soothe both him and her sister because she knew that they were okay.

But she saw him get Perry out of the bath as he dried him off and put him in pyjamas but scooped him up in his arms as Perry yawned while heading to the living room but he smiled seeing him sit near Berry on the couch but she noticed that her brother was sad but didn't understand because she was a month younger.

"It's okay Berry.

It's something your brother and I are dealing with." Doof told her.

She hoped he was right as Perry was dunking a cookie into cocoa.

Alexa smiled at her son as it was cute.

Doof then watched as Perry and Berry finished cocoa but Vanessa scooped Berry into her arms as she was taking Berry to her bedroom before she got changed into her black skull pyjamas but Berry smiled as Vanessa was tucking her in before telling her a story but she hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Doof heard Perry sniffle as he was tucking him in but he understood knowing that being told he was different had upset him and he needed to talk to him so he could help him.

"What those kids said hurt you, right?" he said.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes they did.

I thought I was like everybody else." he said.

Doof could see the hurt in his hazel eyes.

"But everybody in the world is different Perry, different shapes, sizes and colours but that's what makes this world cool but if people were the same, it would be boring.

You're an amazing kid.

You're sweet, furry and nice.

You also have a big heart.

You shouldn't let others cut you down to size.

Besides you're awesome as you are.

Always remember that." he told him.

Perry nodded hugging him.

Doof understood hearing his son cry.

His tears hit his chest.

"Hey it's okay.

Your mother and I will always love you." he said.

Perry then fell asleep in his arms.

But before leaving the room after turning the night light on, he put Perry back into bed but left him to dream as he left the room hoping that Perry would remember what he said as he left the room...


	28. Going On Vacation

**A/N**

**Here's some more and thanks to those who reviewed and I've been watching a few of the new episodes of P and F on Youtube and like them especially Nerds of a Feather but this chapter was inspired by Phineas and Ferb's Hawalian Vacatiomn as I liked the first part but haven't seen the second part yet.**

**Anyhoo Doof and his family are heading to Hawali and they need to take a plane there but Berry and Perry have never flown before.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was Summer and Doof and his family were packing as they were going on holiday to Hawali as it was tropical and mysterious but he knew that Perry was excited about this as they'd never ben there before but Doof was nervous knowing they'd have to fly there and knew both Berry and Perry had never flown before but he'd tried to explain that it was okay but Alexa knew they would be okay as they and Vanessa were packed.

They then got into the car as Alexa was driving as they left DEI but hoped their home would be okay while they were on vacation but she knew that things would be okay.

She then saw Perry get excited as they approached the airport as planes were taking off along with Berry but Vanessa smiled at her younger siblings.

Doof smiled as he unbuckled Perry from his car seat as Alexa was doing the same with Berry but Vanessa was carrying her suitcase along with Alexa as Doof had gotten them a baggage trolley as the family put their suitcases on it as they entered but Berry and Perry were amazed at how big the airport was as Doof and Vanessa were holding their paws as they were going to get some breakfast as they'd left the house early but Doof was drinking coffee as it was helping him wake up mentally.

Perry was eating waffles along with Berry but she and Vanessa noticed Perry was nervous about flying as she saw Vanessa smile understandingly as she knew this would happen.

"I'll help him, okay baby girl?" he told her.

She nodded in reply.

He was hoping that Perry was okay.

Berry was playing with Perry but he was quiet and not himself.

Vanessa then sighed as she hugged him.

She knew that he was worried about flying.

But she knew that he would be okay.

But he began to shiver as they were at the boarding gate but Doof understood as he had him in his arms and was stroking him because it calmed him down but Vanessa hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Perry was shaking as they were in the plane but understood as he knew flying for the first time was kind of scary but wondered why Doof couldn't just invent something to get them to Hawali but he laughed at his son knowing he couldn't as he'd promised Alexa he wouldn't but sighed as the plane began to take off but Perry was crying as he was scared and his ears were hurting but Doof understood as he had him in his arms but he hoped he would calm down but had an idea getting his backpack bringing out his Ducky MoMo doll that he loved so much as he began to relax as Doof was making funny noises as his son was calming down.

"See it's okay.

You're safe.

Besides once we get to Hawali, we can have fun." he said.

!What kind of fun?" Perry asked him.

"Well I could get you a surfboard and we could learn how to surf." he said.

"Cool.

But don't you have to learn how to swim first?

That's what Kari said." he told him.

Doof chuckled at his son.

"Yes she's right." he told him.

Perry smiled at that.


	29. Surfing

**A/N**

**Here's more and they finally made it to Hawali and the fun can begin.**

**Thanks so much to Tanabi Rocks426**

**I love this story so much and I'm the one writing it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Doof was relieved as they arrived at their hotel as Alexa was checking into the hotel but Vanessa was keeping an eye on both Perry and Berry as they were running around playing but she smiled seeing that her brother was his normal self again as he had Ducky Mo-Mo in his turquise furred arms but was looking forward to their vacation as he and Berry along with Vanessa had never been in Hawali before but Doof saw Alexa scoop Berry into her arms as Perry was holding Vanessa's hand but were going to their room and were unpacking but saw Vanessa put on her bikini as she was heading to the pool but Perry wanted to go swim too but Doof knew that he wanted to teach him how to swim and Vanessa understood that leaving.

But Perry and Berry were jumping on the beds as Alexa laughed at her kids as she loved that they were playful and knew that they were a strange family but didn't mind but Doof was trying to get both platypi youngsters to get ready as they were getting ready to go out and explore but Berry was watching Perry go quietly with Doof into the bathroom as he was happy that they were doing things together.

Doof smiled as he heard Perry laugh as he was splashing him with but he was laughing too at Perry's antics but hoped that he wouldn't grow out of it as he got older but sighed as Perry wondered what was wrong but Doof wouldn't tell him but he hoped that Berry was okay.

"I got her Doof." Alexa told him.

Berry was in her arms as she and Doof were giving her a shower.

Perry was dressed in a Hawalian shirt and shorts but wearing shades.

He liked looking cool as Vanessa came back.

"Hey cool dude.

Where's Mom and Dad?" she said.

"Giving Berry a shower." he answered.

She smiled as she got dressed but Perry was hanging upside down like a bat.

She laughed at her little brother.

"Let's go out.

Who's hungry?" Doof told them.

The other members of their family agreed as they left the room.

* * *

They were at a luau and having fun and eating but Perry was entranced by the hula girls especially the ones his age as Vanessa laughed as he liked to dance at home but they were hula dancing along with wearing flower necklaces but Doof and Alexa were wearing tiki masks and Berry was a little scared of the masks but Perry reassured her it was their parents wearing masks like Halloween.

But around midnight, Vanessa was still up after they'd returned to the hotel room and Berry and Perry were asleep but Doof knew she was enjoying it as much as them.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow as he was taking both Berry and Perry to the pool and would be teaching them how to swim as she smiled seeing how much he cared about them.

She couldn't wait to see how her Dad would teach her siblings to swim.

* * *

The next morning, Doof was awoken as well as Alexa as Perry was jumping on their bed and Doof smiled at his son knowing how excited he was about learning to swim as he wanted to learn how to surf but Doof and Alexa smiled as Berry was playing with Vanessa but smiled seeing her siblings were excited about swimming.

"Can we go to the pool?" Perry asked as Berry agreed.

Alexa smiled at this.

"In a while honey.

We haven't had breakfast yet.

Or sunscreen on." she answered.

"Okay Mommy." she replied.

Doof smiled as they got dressed.

hey then headed to the breakfast bar.

Doof was eating pancakes along with Perry but Vanessa was eating cereal along with Alexa but Berry was eating waffles but was getting syrup over her bill along with Perry as Vanessa smiled but Alexa and Doof were laughing as they wondered what was funny but Doof used an napkin to clean them up but Vanessa had taken a photo of it.

"Once your breakfast goes down, then we'll go to the pool." Doof told them.

Berry and Perry were excited as they heard this but were going to the bathroom in their hotel room but afterwards were getting ready to go to the pool but had to wait a hour before going into the pool.

Perry then was racing Berry to the pool but Doof was going after them to make sure they weren't getting into trouble or getting hurt but stopped them from going into the pool until he got in but saw Berry jump in as she splashed him but Perry climbed in as Doof was getting them to kick their legs as they were feeling natural instincts kick in as they began swimming amazingly as he was so proud.

"You guys are doing great in here.

You guys are naturals." he told them.

Perry and Berry laughed as they were splashing.

Vanessa smiled as she joined them in the pool.

They were having fun but later they were having lunch but Berry and Perry were yawning as they were tired from swimming but Doof decided to let them take an nap as he took them to their hotel room but Alexa was smiling as she knew that he cared about them.

Vanessa then went to the pool for a while.

* * *

Later that afternoon Berry and Perry were at the beach with Vanessa as she'd wanted to go surfing but had an idea as she watched them make a huge sand castle as she knew that Perry wanted to learn to surf as she got him a surfboard but the turquise furred youngster was happy as he hugged her.

"Mahalo Vanessa." he told her.

"You're welcome Perry.

Let's go surf." she told him.

They then went into the ocean...


	30. First Day Of Kindergarten

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Berry and Perry are starting kindergarten and Doof's worried which is understandable because he knows that some of the kids will be mean to them.**

**But I know they'll be okay.**

* * *

Two years had passed and things were going great in Danville but Doof sighed knowing it was his younger kid's first day at kindergarten but was worried as he knew that some of the kids had been mean to them in day care but wanted to make sure that never happened as he had gotten up early but was quiet but were hoping things would be okay but he saw Vanessa come in wearing black pyjamas with skulls over them.

She knew that today was her brother and sister's first day at kindergarten and wanted to make sure they were okay but he told her to go check up on them as she nodded.

* * *

Vanessa then entered Perry's room quietly as not to wake him but smiled as he was so cute sleeping with Ducky in his turquise furred arms but knew that her Dad told her to wake him up as she shook him awake gently but heard whines as he was still asleep but Vanessa was relieved seeing his hazel eyes open but he jumped out of bed smelling breakfast as he followed her to the kitchen but Vanessa needed his help to wake Berry up.

But they saw Berry jump in excited and Perry laughed.

"Sonebody's excited, I see." she said.

Berry nodded in reply as they entered the kitchen.

She saw Doof hug them as they were about to sit at the table.

He knew things would go well as Alexa was still asleep but they would go to the mall while Berry, Perry and Vanessa were at school but he heard both kids laugh as they were listening to the radio.

He smiled knowing they'd be okay as Vanessa was getting dressed but Perry was nervous but trying not to show it because he wanted to have fun but Berry could tell something was wrong.

"Guys we've got to go." Doof told them.

Berry and Perry grabbed their backpacks.

Vanessa then got into the front seat.

Both her younger siblings were looking out the window at the things they were passing by.

She hoped they were okay as the car stopped at her high school.

* * *

It was the middle of the day and the kindergarten class were playing outside but the other kids were a little nicer to Berry and Perry than in day care but he wondered where Kari was but she was ill and wouldn't be back for a few days but Marcus was there and was having fun but wondered why Perry was sad but knew Kari wasn't here and understood because he knew she and Perry were great friends but hoped he'd be okay.

But Berry was having a hard time making friends as Perry was worried but saw his sister play by herself but knew she was energetic yet shy and wanted to make friends but he saw other girls in their class playing jump rope and saw Berry watch them as he had a feeling she wanted to play.

"Why don't you join in?" Perry asked.

"We've never played that before." she answered.

He understood as they heard the bell ring and went inside with the other kids but inside, Perry was building something with Lincoln Logs but Berry was alone as the other kids were playing and having fun.

Marcus wondered what was wrong with Berry.

"She's shy about making friends." he told him.

Marcus understood as they kept playing.

* * *

Doof noticed that Berry was quiet as he picked her and Perry up and wondered what was wrong but Perry decided to tell him later when Berry wasn't around but he was quiet as he was eating a snack but saw Doof join him as he was curious about what was making Berry sad but he was stunned hearing that Berry was finding it hard to make friends but understood as she was helping Alexa in the kitchen.

He hoped that things would be okay...


	31. Playing With Doof's Invention

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to Tanabi Rocks for ewciewing.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry heard whimpers as he heard footsteps as the light clicked on as he saw Berry standing there but lookied scared and knew that she probably had a bad dream as he rubbed sleep from his hazel eyes.

"Berry what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I had a bad dream.

Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Of course you can.

I hope you're okay." he replied.

She then climbed into bed beside him as he had Ducky in his turquise furred arms as she laid beside him.

"Thanks Perry." she said yawning.

"Berry?

How come you find it hard to make friends?" he asked.

"I don't know Perry.

I'm just shy and find it hard to trust." she answered.

"Maybe you should try.

I know some of the kids like you." he told her.

She nodded in reply as her eyes closed.

Perry then fell asleep too.

Doof then checked up on them as he heard thunder knowing Perry didn't like thunder but heard whimpering as Berry felt her brother shake in fear as she didn't like the sound of thunder but saw Perry hold onto Ducky tightly as she hugged him but Doof heard the power go out but then went to his and Alexa's room but she wondered if the kids were okay.

"Berry and Perry are sleeping together.

She's helping him as he hates thunder.

Vanessa's okay.

She's listening to music while sleeping." he answered.

She nodded in reply as she hoped that her kids were okay as she saw Doof climb into bed beside her as he was tired but knew things would be okay.

* * *

Perry awoke hearing music from the kitchen as his hazel eyes opened but saw that Berry was awake already but stretched getting up as he was still a little sleepy but headed to the kitchen and found Doof and Vanessa making breakfast but wondered where their mother was as Doof smiled.

"She went back to sleep.

She didn't get much sleep after last night.

That's why I'm making breakfast." he told him.

Perry understood as he was eating but getting syrup over his paws as Berry was making a mess too but Doof thought it cute but Vanessa wondered what was wrong as he was hoping Berry would make a friend at kindergarten as she understood but had told Perry to help her.

She then got ready for school but was walking as Doof understood.

"Go get ready for school, okay?" he told Berry and Perry.

They nodded as they went to their rooms to get ready for school but Perry saw a ball in his father's room and was curious as he put it in beside Ducky and zipped up his backpack.

Berry then zipped up her backpack as she joined them.

"You guys ready to go?" Doof asked them.

"Yes, Yes we are Daddy." Berry told him.

They then left DEI.

Doof was worried looking for something.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Perry asked.

"I'm looking for my new invention.

It's a robot but curls up into a ball." he answered.

Berry found that cool along with Perry but Doof would need to wait until he'd dropped them off at school but Perry was nervous as he had his father's robot in his backpack but was quiet as they arrived at school but Berry was stunned seeing her brother had their father's robot.

"I didn't know it was a robot.

I thought it was a ball." he answered.

She understood as they saw a button on the ball.

"Push it." Marcus said excited.

He then watched as it became a robot suit as Perry decided to climb inside and have some fun as he pushed a few buttons as rocket boosters popped out and he was in the air.

"That's so cool.

I wanna fly too!" Berry said as Perry picked them up.

They were flying and having fun but went to the park but knew that Doof would be a little mad as rgwt'd taken his robot suit but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Doof then heard the tracker go nuts as he was trying to find his invention but was stunned seeing it was at the park and had a feeling somebody had taken it by mistake and knew it had been a mistake but he then went to the park and saw somebody in the robot suit pushing Berry and Marcus on the roundabout and figured out who it was but was stunned knowing that Perry was playing with it and needed to get him out of it as he heard Perry whimper as he flew out of the suit and hit the ground hard but was using his tail but felt shooting pain in his tail as he began to cry as Berry and Marcus were scared as he scooped his son up but was worried.

He then took them into the car as he drove off...


	32. Giving Up Evil

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed especially Perry Rocks.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof was feeling bad as he watched the tail cast go on Perry's tail because it'd been his invention that had done this to his son and Berry saw years in his eyes.

"Daddy why're you crying?" she asked.

"I'm feeling bad honey.

It was my invention that hurt your brother and I feel bad and want to help him." he answered.

Berry saw her brother asleep in Doof's arms.

He needed to take care of him for now.

They then left the hospital.

* * *

Vanessa wondered where her father and younger siblings were but was a little mad at him for not picking her up but understood as Doof entered holding Perry in his arms while Berry followed him as she looked at her brother's tail which was in a cast and understood.

"I'm sorry about being angry.

What happened to him?" she asked.

"He got hurt because of me.

He accidentally took my robot suit and was playing with it.

But he got hurt.

It's my fault." he told her.

She understood as she hugged him but took Perry from him as she put him in his room but tucked him in gently as not to hurt him further but knew it had been an accident but knew her father was blaming himself for his son's curiousity and taking the robot suit and knew Alexa was trying to comfort Doof as she knew it had been an accident.

"Things will be okay." she told herself leaving him to sleep.

She then went into her room and was listening to Scraping Fang's new CD but hoped her Dad was okay as she cared about him but hoped they wouldn't divorce like Charlene when she'd married her Dad but had to wait and see.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Berry smiled seeing her brother lying on the couch and couldn't move a lot because of his tail being in a cast and she hoped he would get better but they heard Alexa and Doof arguing but Berry saw Perry whimper in fear as she wondered what was wrong.

"I don't want them to split up." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"My Daddy used to be in love with Vanessa's Mommy.

But then they started fighting like that.

They split up.

It made Daddy sad.

That was why Daddy was an inventor." he told her.

Berry understood as she hugged him.

"Don't worry that won't happen." she reassured him.

He hoped she was right.

Doof then came in with red rims around his eyes.

He didn't want to lose Alexa because he loved her.

"I'll be okay." he reassured them.

Berry nodded but Perry wasn't sure.

He had a bad feeling.

* * *

Later that night, Vanessa saw that Doof was still awake and wondered what was wrong but knew he was thinking about Alexa and needed to talk to him about it.

"Dad you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"I just couldn't sleep.

I was thinking about things." he answered.

"You're not going to divorce Alexa are you?" she asked.

"No, No I'm not going to divorce her.

But I have to give up evil." he answered.

She nodded in reply as she hoped he would be okay but went back to sleep as she had to go to school later that morning and didn't want to be cranky but was worried about her Dad as she went back into her room.


	33. Their Ride to Outer Space

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed especially Tanabi Rocks and Perry just got grounded because it was an accident and he didn't know that it was Doof's new invention.**

**I will write more.**

* * *

Vanessa was worried knowing that her little brother was hurt and in mild trouble for taking their father's invention but knew he hadn't meant to but was just grounded but knew he could make it work but couldn't move because of his tail being in a cast but Alexa and her father had made up and were hoping that Perry would be okay and knew Berry was worried he wouldn't be allowed to go play but understood knowing her brother was grounded for the next couple of weeks until his tail healed but Perry was watching TV and wanted to go play and knew he couldn't until his tail was healed but Doof was in the living room with him as he was staying while Alexa took Berry out for a while and knew he would be a little jealous but wasn't.

"I know once I get better, Mommy will take me too." he said to him.

Doof was surprised hearing this knowing that he and Berry had a special bond as siblings but hoped that will continue when they were older but he was ordering dinner for them as it was a guy's night in but Vanessa was at the mall with Alexa and Berry.

Perry smiled as he was watching TV but was playing with toys.

But Doof had been feeling sad because he had to get rid of all his inators and evil stuff so that he and Alexa wouldn't split up but had been hiding it from Perry as he could sense that his father was sad but Doof didn't want to tell him.

"Are you okay?

You look sad." Perry said to him.

"I'm okay Perry.

Mommy won't let me build any more inventions.

Especially after what happened yesterday." he answered.

Perry felt bad and wanted to make him feel better as he was watching extreme sports.

Doof then smiled at his son as he knew that he wanted to cheer him up but sighed as he saw him building something with Lego but was trying to build an invention to make him happy.

But Doof had an idea on how they can have fun but would wait until after dinner to tell Perry as he still had a rocket they could take to outer space.

He smiled sadly as he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming." he said as Perry was hungry.

* * *

Perry wondered why his father was so secretive and wondered what he was up to but Doof wouldn't tell him yet until after dinner but was stunned seeing a rocket as Doof was carrying him in his arms but wondered how he'd gotten it as Doof smiled.

"I thought Mommy got rid of your inventions?" he told him.

"I know but she doesn't know about this because I hid it from Mommy.

That way she can't ruin my fun." he answered.

Perry understood as he and Doof climbed into the rocket as they were going to take off but hoped Vanessa along with Alexa and Berry came back and found out but Perry was excited as the rocket took off but Doof was controlling it so they wouldn't crash into the Moon or any other planets along the way but were having fun.

* * *

Later that morning, Vanessa heard the sound of rocket engines as the rocket that Doof was driving as she saw both her father come out with Perry in his arms but he had some strange creature in his arms but Doof smiled seeing Vanessa but she wondered what he'd been doing but he told her what he and Perry had been doing but asked her not to tell her mother as Alexa would freak and he couldn't risk another fight like last night as Vanessa understood but took Perry from him as he went to hide the rocket before Alexa found out as they went to the kitchen.

She started making breakfast but was listening to her brother tell her about what he and Doof had been doing in outer space but she knew that things would be okay.


	34. Heading to Lake Nose

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like as I'm watching Phineas and Ferb right now and the episode I'm watching right now inspired this chapter as Doof and his family are going to Lake Nose for the weekend but I've a feeling the Lake Nose Monster might show up.**

**Thanks to Perry Rocks and all the others who've been reviewing.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

The next few weeks passed and Perry's tail had healed up and he could move and play again but Alexa wondered what Doof was so happy about as she didn't know that Doof had his rocket he'd built but Perry knew that she didn't believe him but that was okay.

She and the family were going to Lake Nose for the weekend and Perry and Berry were excited but were hoping to find the Lake Nose Monster but didn't tell the others but Doof smiled knowing them but was curious as he knew they had been one in Lake Nose before but needed to be sure but heard Perry and Berry in their rooms as they were talking about the Lake Nose Monster but Berry was curious.

"You think we'll find him?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes I do Berry." he answered.

He hoped he was right.

They were helping Alexa pack.

Vanessa had already packed her things and were listening to music on her earbuds but she hoped that things would be okay as she was looking forward to going as Johnny would be there as he was going there with his family but she hadn't told Doof because he would be over-protective of her along with her dating boys but Perry knew that but was keeping it a secret for her.

She then saw Berry come in and wanted to play video games as they were playing Rock Band.

Perry was playing the guitar while Berry was playing the drums.

Vanessa was playing using the microphone.

They were having fun as Doof was watching but was happy.

Normally siblings fought a lot but the three siblings never did.

He was grateful for that.

"It's time for dinner." he told them.

Vanessa then turned off the console.

She and Berry along with Perry left her room.

They were having pizza which was one of their favourite foods.

They were going in the morning so they were going to bed eariler.

Perry yawned as he was tired but Vanessa smiled as she picked him up gently.

"I'm not tired." he said yawning.

She and Doof laughed lightly.

They then went to their rooms.

* * *

Early the next morning, Perry woke up but was jumping on his bed holding Ducky in his arms as Doof was entering his room but chuckled at his son's energy as he bounced into his arms but he laughed as he cuddlrf him.

"Somebody's excited huh?" he told him.

"Yes, Yes I am.

Berry and I want to find the Lake Nose Monster." he answered.

"Cool.

I bet you guys will." he answered.

Perry then followed him into the kitchen.

He was helping him make breakfast.

He then heard Vanessa come in dressed.

She was sitting at the table but saw Alexa and Berry join them as they were woken up by their alarm clocks as Perry was excited but they were leaving after midday but Alexa was doing final checks to make sure they had everything they needed before leaving but Doof hoped nothing bad would happen while they were at Lake Nose.

Vanessa understood as she knew her Dad was a little aloof but knew that he would be okay.

She saw her siblings eating and talking excitedly but were talking about the things they were going to do at Lake Nose but Alexa knew that Doof was quiet as Roger would be going with them as she didn't know that the two brothers didn't like each other but at least Roger was going to Laje Nose by himself but would be sharing the same beach house with them.

Vanessa had an idea along with Perry as they wanted to get both their father and uncle Roger together and reconnect as brothers but knew it wasn't easy but they would have to try but were keeping it a secret.

Doof wondered why they were being secretive but they wouldn't tell him.

"It's a secret Daddy." Perry answered.

Doof understood as he went to load up the car but Perry then went outside as they were playing but having fun as Alexa smiled knowing that her step-daughter and son were planning to reunite Doof and Roger as brothers.

But they then got into the car and drove off...


	35. Tricking Them Into Getting Along

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Kena is somebody I added as Perry Rocks gave me the idea but she's Roger's kid but he's over protective of her ever since he found her abandoned as an infant but she makes friends with Perry but wants her Dad to make up with Doof and be good siblings again but it might involve the help of Nosey.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof wasn't happy as he and his family arrived at Lake Nose seeing Roger was here but Alexa knew that he wanted to relax and not be annoyed by Roger but Doof calmed down seeing Perry and Berry exploring the beach house but they then saw somebody follow Roger inside but both youngsters were surprised seeing it was a wolf girl.

She had light grey fur with brown eyes and was wearing a shirt and shorts but was shy but Berry was a little nervous as she saw Perry approach.

"Hey there what's your name?" he asked softly.

"K-Kena." she answered.

"That's a prety name.

I'm Perry and that's Berry.

She's my sister.

Roger's your Dad?" he replied.

Kena nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes he is.

He was annoyed driving down here because of his brother Doof as they didn't get along but I wish they would.

My Daddy is nice but I don't get the chance to make friends." she said.

"Why not?" Perry asked.

"Because he said other people would be mean because I'm different.

I just stay in my room." she answered.

Perry was a little sad and angry for her knowing it wasn't good to be sheltered all your life just because you were different but had a feeling he did it because he was the Mayor of Danville and couldn't let anybody know Kena was his adopted daughter.

"We could be your friends." he said.

"Thanks Perry.

It means a lot to me." she told him.

Perry smiled as he along with Kena and Berry headed to the beach as he had his surfboard with him from Hawali but heard Doof and Roger fighting which made Kena cover her ears.

She hated hearing her father fighting with his brother but there was nothing she could do to stop them fighting.

But they heard roaring as they saw the Lake Nose Monster poke it's head out of the lake but Perry had an idea and could use it to stop his father and Roger from fighting and be brothers again.

"Guys I have an idea.

Let's use Nosy to get my Dad and Kena's Dad to stop fighting.

Because they wouldn't let us be friends." he told them.

Berry liked this idea along with Kena.

They hoped it would work.

* * *

Back at the beach house, Alexa and Vanessa were getting tired of hearing both Doof and Roger argue and wanted to have fun but the two males couldn't stop but then Vanessa heard yelling from the lake as she knew it was Berry.

"Dad I think something bad's happening at the lake.

We have to check this out." she said as Doof agreed.

He then followed her along with Roger to the lake but both males along with Alexa were nervous seeing the Lake Nose Monster had their kids and was slowly dragging them down.

"I won't let you hurt my kids!" Doof yelled.

"Yeah I agree.

You're not getting Kena." Roger said.

But they saw the monster disappear as they were worried but then Doof had an idea as he'd brought a submarine just in case as Roger was stunned but even more so that Doof would help him get their kids back.

"I care about Berry and Perry a lot." Doof answered.

Alexa and Vanessa were impressed that they weren't fighting for once as they got in the submarine and sank into the lake but Vanessa hoped her siblings knew what they were doing and had a feeling this had been their plan all along.

* * *

Perry smiled as he thanked Nosey for helping them as Berry and Kena smiled but hoped that their little plan had worked but Berry had a feeling it had as they heard sounds of a submarine as they hid in a cave but Kena was nervous as she hoped the plan would work.

But Perry had made a flash light that worked under water as Kena was impressed.

"Aww it's nothing.

When your Daddy's an inventor, it's hard not to invent things." he answered.

Berry smiled knowing her brother had made it in their father's lab without their mother knowing but they heard the sounds of a submarine as they heard Doof and Roger calling out their names.

Perry then saw Doof in a seep sea diver suit as he swam towards him.

"I'm so glad you're okay.

Don't ever scare me like that!

I thought something bad had happened to you guys." he told him.

Berry then joined them with Kena as they got into the submarine.

Alexa along with Vanessa hugged them as they'd been worried about them.

The submarine then headed for the surface...


	36. Having Some Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed especially Tanabi Rocks and Perry Rocks for their reviews.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night Doof along with Roger and Alexa were lighting the grill as they were having a cook out but the kids were planning on camping out for the night as Doof and Roger didn't mind but Alexa was a little worried as she knew her kids had never camped before and knew it would be a little scary but Doof assured her they'd be okay.

Vanessa agreed as she knew things would be okay and she was listening to music on her earbuds but was smiling as she was having fun on this little vacation.

"I hope Johnny hasn't forgotten me." she thought.

She knew her cellphone wouldn't work out here.

But she saw Kena and her siblings running around and playing in the tent they were going to sleep in but Doof was helping cook the burgers and the other stuff but Roger was quiet as he was looking to get remarried like his brother had with Alexa but knew it was impossible as he had to find somebody that he liked and would care about Kena.

Vanessa then smiled seeing the burgers and food were ready as she went to bring her siblings inside along with Kena but Perry was surprised seeing his bigger sister there.

"Dinner's ready guys.

Let's go inside and eat." she said.

Perry understood as he followed her along with Berry and Kena.

When they got inside, they smelt delicious food as they went to the table as Kena was howling in delight.

"S-Sorry guys.

I was just excited." she answered.

"That's okay Kena." Perry replied.

Berry smiled at her brother.

He was sitting at the table as she and Kena sat near him but Doof smiled seeing them play and being good friends as Roger and him had reconnected as brothers but were becoming good friends.

"You guys are excited huh?" he said.

"Yeah.

We're gonna camp out tonight.

Having fun, telling stories and eating candy.

It's going to be fun." Perry said.

"I'm sure it will guys.

Just be careful." Doof told them.

* * *

Later that night, Perry along with Berry and Kena were in their pyjsmas but in the tent they'd set up themselves but had brought snacks wityh them but Berry was wondering something.

"I wonder if they have Bigfoot around here?" she asked.

Perry sighed remembering Doof had told them about Bigfoot a few days ago and ever since then had been trying to find him since Doof claimed he'd seen it but Kena was a little nervous.

"It's okay Kena.

I think Bigfoot can't swim." Perry reassured her.

She relaxed hearing that but Perry had an idea seeing Doof was up.

"Wanna scare the grown-ups?" he said.

Berry agreed with him along with Kena.

He'd made a Bigfoot they could get into.

Berry couldn't wait to have some fun.

* * *

Doof hoped the kids were okay as he knew this was their first time camping out alone but glad they weren't in the woods but heard growling all of a sudden as Doof freaked seeing Bigfoot as Vanessa and the others joined him but weren't believing what they were seeing but Roger was nervous too seeing Bigfoot was near the tent where their kids were in as Doof shivered approaching.

"Nice Bigfoot... Nice Bigfoot." he said.

Perry couldn't help but smile from the inside as he and Berry knew their father was scared.

But then Roger heard the creature roar as it was chasing Doof away from the beach house as Roger along with Alexa were nervous heading to the tent but found the kids weren't there which worried them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Vanessa reassured her.

Roger agreed with his niece as they went after Doof.

* * *

Doof was stunned as the Bigfoot had him cornered as he was shivering.

"D-Don't hurt me!

I've got a family!" he pleaded.

He heard it chuckle as he knew who it belonged to.

"I won't hurt you." it answered.

"Perry is that you in there?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes it's me.

Berry and Kena are with me.

We did this for a joke." he answered.

Doof was relaxed but saw Vanessa join him.

She hoped her Dad was okay but saw the creature wave at her.

She was stunned seeing that her brother had done this.

"Pretty cool." she answered.

Roger and Alexa were stunned too.

They then laughed at what the kids had done.

But Berry saw Perry shiver.

Kena wondered what was going on.

"It's okay guys.

I'm fine." he told them.

They then headed back to the beach house.


	37. Tantrum

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**But I know Prince Tanabi will be happy but in this, I time skipped to Perry being six years old and he's starting first grade but Bery's still in kindergarten but he misses his sister but we all know he'll figure something out.**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he heard the alarm clock ringing from Pery's room but was nervous knowing it was Perry's first day of first grade and knew he was worried but wanted to make sure he was okay as he got up stretching but went to the kitchen but heard Perry enter but full of energy as usual but there was worry in his hazel eyes.

He knew that Berry was still in kindergarten but knew she wanted to be with her brother and found it hard to explain why she had to wait another year before she could go into first grade.

"You think Berry's okay?

Because we're not in the same class." Perry said.

"I know Perry.

But you'll still see each other at recess." Doof told him.

Perry nodded eating cereal but hoped Berry was okay seeing her enter the kitchen as she was still wearing her pyjamas but Doof sighed as the dark blue furred female sat at the table but Perry smiled.

"You excited for school?" he asked her.

"A little Perry.

Besides we're not in the same class.

It won't be the same without you." she said.

Doof knew that Berry and Perry were very close siblings but understood why Berry was sad because she wasn't good at making friends besides being with Perry but knew that he'd figure out something.

He then saw Perry finish and went to get ready.

He sighed seeing Berry getting ready.

* * *

Marcus wondered why Perry was a little sad as they were playing at recess but understood after hearing the turquise furred male tell him about Berry still in kindergarten but saw her on a swing but she looked lonely as he knew what Perry was going to do.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Perry." he said.

"Why not?

She's my sister and I wanna play." he said.

"I know but the other kids will see.

They'll make fun of us." Marcus told him.

But Perry wasn't listening as he saw Berry smile as he joined her on the other swing but she knew the other kids in his class would be mean to him but he didn't care as he liked playing with Berry.

But Marcus heard the other kids in his class snicker but felt bad.

But the bell then rang as he knew they had to go inside but Perry hugged Berry before getting off the swing and joining Marcus and the other kids as they were going inside but Berry sighed joining the other kids in her class as they were still playing.

She hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Doof noticed that Perry was quiet as he got in the car but wasn't giving him eye contact but he saw bruises on him making him worried but would wait for him to tell him but smiled seeing Berry come over to him as she got into the car as he strapped her into her car seat but he sighed driving off knowing Vanessa was already home but hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Berry whimpered as she could hear Perry being angry and noise coming from his bedroom as she went to see if he was okay but she was scared opening the door and saw his room was a mess as toys were everywhere but knew that the other kids in his class had probably been teasing him about playing with her.

"Just leave me alone!" he said pushing her.

She then left his room crying as Doof wondered what was going on as he hugged her but listened as she told him what had happened at school that had made Perry so angry but he was stunned as he went to Perry's room but found him asleep on his bed with his arms around his Ducky MoMo plush but cleaned up the mess he'd made.

He'd wait until he woke up before talking.

He hoped Perry would be okay as he left.


	38. Calming Down

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like as I decided to update.**

**Thanks to BrookeDoofensmirtz and Prince Tanabi for reviewing.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened hearing the door open as Doof came in but sat up as Doof joined him on the bed but the turquise furred youngater was sniffling as he hugged him.

"Aww it's okay Perry.

Berry told me what happened.

Those kids had no call to be mean to you.

But it was sweet you would rather play with your sister than be cool as when you're older, there's going to be pressure on you to be cool." he told him.

Perry was curious as he hugged him.

He then smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

It was dinner time.

Vanessa was quiet as she saw Perry eat but he looked sad.

Doof knew that he was still sad about eariler.

"Don't worry Perry,

We'll sort things out." Doof reassured him.

The turquise furred male was nervous knowing that the other kids would still be mean to him when he went to school the next day but didn't want to let them know he was worried.

But Doof wanted to go out for a while.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll look after them for you." Vanessa told him.

Doof smiled at this in reply.

* * *

Vanessa was giving Perry and Berry a bath before bed as they had to go to school but she knew that Perry was nervous about going to school because of the other kids but she knew that Doof would sort it out as Alexa was at work and wouldn't be back until morning but knew that her Dad had probably went to talk to Perry's teacher about what had happened but smiled as they were drying off as she was going to make hot chocolate knowing they liked it.

"Vanessa where's Daddy and Mommy?" Perry asked softly.

"Mommy's at work, remember?

She won't be back until morning.

Daddy probably went on an errand.

He'll be back soon." she reassured him.

Berry smiled knowing her brother and her missed their parents but liked hanging out with Vanessa as she was cool to play with and was nice for a big kid but hoped they'd be that way when they got bigger as Vanessa smiled hearing that.

"I don't know guys.

I know you'll be great when you're older." she said.

She knew Perry was still upset about earlier but would talk to him when putting him to bed but she was going to put Berry to bed first as she had to get up earlier for school.

Perry sighed as he was drawing a picture of him and Berry playing.

It made him feel better.

But he saw the door open as Doof entered but he hugged him.

"Hey Perry.

Where's Vanessa?" he asked.

"Putting Berry in bed." he answered.

Doof smiled at his son.

He then saw Vanessa come out a few minutes later.

"Hey Dad." she said.

He then decided to put Perry to bed himself.

Vanessa smiled knowing her Dad would help him.


	39. Getting Ready For Christmas

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to PerryRocks for reviewing.**

**I decided to do a Christmas chapter as this Friday coming, it's Christmas Eve and I know that Berry and Perry will be excited as Santa is coming but Vanessa's feeling bummed as Johnny moved away.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was early December but in Danville everybody was excited but Vanessa was worried as Johnny had moved away to Ontario but she didn't her bad mood ti ruin Christmas for her Dad and her siblings but she sighed knowing they were probably playing in the snow right now as it had snowed heavily but thankful school was over for the day as she was heading towards the mall.

She had a job at her favourite Goth store but was feeling sad as she saw Christmas decorations and knew that her Dad was probably decorating right now along with her step mother and siblings knowing they were having fun but she'd bought her gifts for her father and siblings but was nervous about buying a gift for Alexa but would find something she would like.

She then heard her cellphone ring as it was Doof but he was telling her that he and their family were decorating but Perry and Berry were having fun helping him make cookies.

She sighed as she hung out.

* * *

Doof laughed as he along with Alexa, Berry and Perry were having fun decorating DEI but Perry was wearing a Santa hat while Berry was wearing tinsel as they'd made cookies but were going to decorate the Christmas tree but Alexa saw that Doof was sad but had a feeling Vanessa had bummed his Christmas spirit but she placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"She doesn't like Christmas anymore.

It's a shame." he said sniffling.

Perry felt bad knowing that Vanessa had been grouchy whenever they were doing Christmas stuff but wondered why his sister didn't like Christmas but Doof sighed knowing that her boyfriend had moved away as he needed to talk to her but Alexa would talk to her when she got home from work.

"Come on Doofy.

We're going to decorate the tree." Perry said smiling.

Alexa and Berry agreed as they went to get the tree as Alexa and Doof had brought decorations down from the attic as they were excited but Alexa smiled knowing Christmas was a magical time of year.

But they saw Vanessa storm in but the Goth teen headed to her room and slammed the door which had a black Christmas wreath on her door but Perry was worried as he wanted to make her feel better but Doof stopped him.

"Let's leave her alone for now.

We'll see her when she's calmer." he told him.

He understood following him.

* * *

Vanessa was lying on her bed in her room but tears leaked from her dark blue eyes as she was hugging something as it was a Jack Skellington plushie as her Dad had given it to her a long time ago when she began to understand him and when she realised she was a little evil but her tears fell on the bed as she didn't hear her door open as Doof entered carrying a tray which had hot chocolate and cookies on it as he had made them with Berry and Perry's help.

He then stroked her dark raven hair as she was asleep hugging her Jack Skellington plush but he understood knowing she was feeling crummy about Johnny moving away but he kissed her forehead leaving but he wanted to talk to her later when she woke up.

* * *

Alexa knew that Vanessa was quiet during dinner but had been talking to Berry and Perry about their day and telling them she liked their decorations as both young platypi smiled knowing that she still cared about her younger siblings but he wanted to talk to her about how she was feeling but he then saw Vanessa eating turkey but sighed as he wanted this Christmas to be special as this was the first year as a family.

* * *

Vanessa wondered what her Dad wanted to talk to her about but had a feeling it was about her lack of Christmas spirit as he sat on the bed seeing her Jack Skellington plush in her arms as he knew that she still kept it after all this time as he sighed.

"I know you're feeling blue about Johnny but there are more important things to worry about." he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like your family.

Alexa is worried about you.

Don't you like her?" he asked her.

Vanessa felt guilty at his words.

"Yes, Yes I do like her Dad.

It's just Johnny was important to me." she said.

He understood hugging her.

"I know you do baby girl." he said.

Alexa smiled watching the father daughter moment.

She hoped that Vanessa would be okay...


End file.
